


a good girl

by endlesspossibilities



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Now a multichapter, Open Relationship, Smut, emotional cheating, idk i just started writing it and i dont regret it, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilities/pseuds/endlesspossibilities
Summary: Kelley’s been in an open relationship with her girlfriend for awhile. Her favorite person to partake in a hook up with just happens to be fellow defender Emily Sonnett. They have a unique relationship that is full of love, but can they get their shit together and find out what they really want?Featuring a light dom Kelley and light sub Sonny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seemed really into this continuing so ask you shall receive I guess?  
Speaking of, I am asking for more comments please :) I truly love them so so much.

Kelley watches it all go down from her spot in the stands. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into Sonnett but she’s all over the place. She cringes when she fouls Press hard enough to get the yellow but figures this will calm the younger defender down a bit. It does for a while but then it’s A-Rod coming up the middle on a breakaway and that’s a scary feeling as a defender and Sonnett does what she can. It stops the play in its tracks but also results in a second yellow… As the ref runs up with a red card out, Kelley thinks it’s going to be okay until she sees her teammate striding toward Sonnett, purpose and fury in every step. It's almost cute, the way that Emily shrinks back but then Kelley clocks both Lindsey and Tobin reacting quickly. Here’s the thing if you know Emily it’s hard not to be protective of her. All soft smiles, big laughs and loving eyes, the blonde defender is adorable in a way that makes you want to fight the first person that takes issue with her.

Kelley remembers the camp when McCall had made the mistake of calling Sonnett ‘a little annoying’ in front of her. Kelley had whipped around and told McCall exactly how wrong her opinion was and also to fuck the hell off or else deal with a veteran on your back all camp. Because yeah, Emily is a little shit 90% of the time but if word got back that one of her teammates found her annoying it would get to her. Kelley would have to spend all day cheering the younger woman back up until her eyes crinkle and her shoulders loosen up. It’s a self-appointed job that comes from being just a little in love with Sonnett (maybe more than a little). As much as Kelley loves being the one to get Emily smile again, she’d rather the beautiful smile never leave the defender’s face.

She’s still thinking about the look on Emily’s face and the resulting scuffle between Lindsey and Amy when the game is over and both teams have returned to their locker rooms.

She’s tapping her foot and eyeing the door when suddenly Kelley stands and strides toward the exit without a word. She’s almost out the door when she feels a hand on her wrist. The brunette turns to see Christen is the one who stopped her with a curious and concerned look on her face,

“Where are you going?”

Kelley bites her lip and sighs,

“I just want to check on her.”

Christen’s face softens again at the instant realization of who Kelley is referring too. She’s perceptive and has certainly picked up on the changes in Kelley and Emily’s relationship.

“Okay. See you later?”

Kelley nods and heads out the door, following the tunnels toward the visiting team’s lockers. It’s not until she’s at the door that she realizes she probably shouldn’t just walk into the opposing team's space uninvited, so she sends out two quick texts.

“Hey come out of the locker room”

“Please”

She leans back against the wall and tries to appear casual as if she isn’t counting the seconds until the door creaks open and a confused Sonnett peaks around the corner. She spots Kelley and her confusion fades into a half-smile. It isn’t much and the brunette takes in the slouch in her shoulders. Kelley smiles nonetheless because even with her wet hair and tired eyes, Emily is here and wonderful.

“Hey there babe, how ya doing?”

Sonnett shrugs and tilts her head sadly,

“Been better but been worse.”

Kelley nods and bites her lip unsure of herself for a second before Emily takes another step closer and she opens up her arms in second nature to allow the younger woman to step into her space. Kelley wraps the blonde in a tight hug and closes her eyes when she feels Emily tuck her face into her neck, her eyelashes tickling at Kelley’s skin and her lips pressed into the curve of her shoulder. It is so natural to hold Emily like this that Kelley forgets where they are for a moment. Finally, Emily pulls back and if her eyes are a little redder, Kelley just places a hand against her cheek and rubs the soft skin under her eyes with her thumb.

“Stay with me tonight.” 

Emily doesn’t think twice before she’s agreeing.

“Okay. I just have to grab my stuff and let Lindsey know… She’s hovering.”

Kelley smiles,

“She just loves you, Son.”

Emily rolls her eyes but blushes slightly,

“Duh.”

The defender ducks back into the locker room and Kelley leans back against the wall to wait it out. When the door opens again, it’s not Emily but Tobin who walks out.

“Oh, what’s up, Kel?”

Tobin spots her and stops with an easy going smile. She’s got her bag over her shoulder and she was whistling as she came out so Kelley knows the midfielder is on her way to meet up with Christen before going home.

“Just waiting for Sonnett to come back out. I’m taking her for the night.”

“Oof, Lindsey will be sad to give up custody. I think Sonny’s doing okay, though, so I’m sure she’ll be happy to get away from the team.”

Kelley nods and right on cue, Emily pops back out with her stuff.

“Oh, Tobs. You going to see Pressy?”

“Of course. I should get going actually. You guys have fun,” Tobin winks and it makes Kelley wonder what exactly Christen told her about Sonnett and herself.

“Bye, friend. Make sure you congratulate your girl on her win,” The Royals player smirks causing both Thorns to scowl at their friend.

“Later, dudes.” Tobin peaces out and Emily chuckles.

“Oh Tobin… are you ready to go too?”

Kelley nods and starts the long walk out of the stadium. They’re quiet for awhile until they open the door to the outside.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Emily shrugs and looks up toward the night sky with a deep breath.

“There’s not that much to talk about. I fucked up and had a terrible game. Then I got my best friend in trouble. But I guess I’ll get plenty of time to think about it the next couple of weeks on the bench…”

Kelley sighs and opens the back door for Emily to throw her bag in. She shuts it and stands there a foot away from Sonnett as she thinks about how to word her next comments.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best night. But not all of it was on you, Sonny. ARod shouldn’t have gotten in your face like that and Lindsey shouldn’t have pushed her after.”

Emily just shrugs and opens the passenger door to get in. Kelley sighs and walks around to her own door. It’s obvious this will take more than one pep talk. 

The car ride to Kelley’s is quiet which is strange for them but it doesn’t deter the brunette. She fiddles with the radio for a second before reaching across the console and letting her hand rest on Emily’s leg. The younger player doesn’t respond verbally but her thigh muscles tense once before relaxing and eventually her own hand lands on top of Kelley’s. It’s light but not casual and it speaks for itself when Emily widens her legs a bit to make it easier for Kelley to grip. So she does, her fingers flexing into the solid body and her thumb rubbing circles. The blonde tears her eyes away from the window where she’s been staring at the city for most of the ride and instead shifts her focus to Kelley’s profile. The radio changes and it’s one of those popular remixes that Emily loves to dance to but she doesn’t move so Kelley turns it up just a bit and raises her eyebrows.

Sonnett rolls her eyes but a smile begins to form as her shoulders start to move.

“You know you can’t resist.”

“Oh, baby, I won’t be the one struggling to resist if I really start dancing,” Emily smirks and Kelley grins because it’s true. When the younger defender starts to move her hips in time as well as she can buckled into the car seat, it takes all of her willpower to keep her eyes on the road. Luckily, they’re close and Kelley is pulling into her garage before Sonnett can really get going.

She turns the sound down so it doesn’t scare them in the morning and turns the car off before looking at Emily fully again. She’s unbuckling herself but Kelley notices that her shoulders are a little straighter and when she looks up with curiosity in her eyes, the older player just smiles.

“You’re really great, Sonny. Just so so good,” she says with a shake of her head that signifies awe more than anything else. The words cause Emily to blush and look down again.

“I don’t really agree right now. But thanks.”

Kelley speaks up again as Emily is opening the door.

“Let me show you. Let me show you how good you are.”

Emily hesitates because she knows what Kelley means and they haven’t done this in awhile. They’re friends. Great friends. Wonderful, loving friends. Friends who maybe used to fuck. Friends who maybe sometimes still want to. And yes, Kelley has a girlfriend, but they have an understanding. One that they came to after realizing the challenges of never living in the same city.

Kelley holds her breath until Emily looks back at her with wide, beautiful eyes.

“Okay. Can we go inside now?”

Kelley nods with a small, close lipped smile.

“Yeah, babygirl, let's get you inside.” 

The effect is immediate. Emily goes from looking unsure and self-conscious to eager and ready to prove herself. She scrambles out of the car and grabs her bag but she only holds it for a second before Kelley is there and slinging it over her own shoulder and leading the blonde upstairs by the hand.

Emily follows a step behind and when the elevator doors close them in, Kelley is there to throw an arm around Sonnett’s shoulders and pulls her down to kiss her temple. It’s lingering and when she starts to pull away, she drags her nose down the blonde’s cheek and leaves another kiss on her jaw. It doesn’t take long for the doors to open again and for them to make their way to Kelley’s door.

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Emily says as the door swings open and Kelley ushers her in.

“Of course, baby. You’re always welcome here.”

It’s true, her place will always be a safe spot for Emily to land, but she isn’t just talking about her apartment. Some part of her heart will always be open to the goofy young player and she can’t imagine ever not loving Emily.

“Do you need anything? Water?”

Sonnett shakes her head as she wanders around the open plan space, her fingers dragging along the kitchen counter. Kelley drops the heavy bag by the couch before approaching the blonde again. 

“Well, at least get comfortable,” Kelley says as she reaches out and dips her hands under the fabric of the Adidas jacket Emily has on. She drags her hands up and across the younger woman’s shoulders, pushing the fabric off as she does. She listens for the telltale sharp intake of breath that always comes when she begins to undress Emily. It’s an action she loves to do. Shedding the defender’s layers to reveal soft, peachy skin and an even softer girl. Because as the clothes come off, so do Emily’s walls. It’s something she learned early in their relationship. That the best way to get the blonde to be raw and real with her emotions is to get her naked. (throw in a few orgasms and Emily is like chocolate on a summer day, soft, sticky and oh so sweet)

Kelley stares into hazel, grey eyes and wonders once again what color she should even call them before suddenly, Emily is leaning in and pressing their lips together. It takes the brunette by surprise but she recovers quickly and leans into the kiss. They don’t take long to open their mouths and tilt their heads just so Kelley can slip her tongue into Sonnett’s mouth and take control of the kiss. Emily lets her take over, her limbs becoming pliable and loose enough for Kelley to continue removing her clothes. They part long enough for the shirt to come off, followed by the sports bra and when Kelley steps back to take in the faded tan lines and pretty pink nipples she notices they’re still in the kitchen.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s go to the bed.” 

She kisses Emily again, hard, as she leads her by memory to the soft, unmade bed on the other side of the room. The blonde’s knees hit the bed and she sits, but her eyes never leave Kelley’s and the sight of Emily staring up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, her neck tilted back is enough to make Kelley groan with want. Because this girl in front of her will do anything to prove she’s the good girl that Kelley tells her she is and she knows the power she has over Emily right now. It’s thrilling but also nerve wracking because Kelley doesn’t want to mess this up. She wants this to be everything the younger woman needs and she wants Sonnett to wake up in the morning with her confidence restored, not withered even further.

Kelley pushes gently at the blonde’s shoulders until she lays back and then gets to work dragging the joggers off of fit legs, pausing to take off Emily’s shoes. From the outside, it may seem like Sonnett is the one in control by the way Kelley addresses her every need but they both know that this is just the brunette taking care of her girl.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So so gorgeous. I can’t wait to make you feel good,” Kelley breathes out as she crawls up Emily’s body. She’s taken her own jacket and pants off, but leaves the shirt and underwear in place for now. This is about Emily.

“Please,” whines the blonde when Kelley just hovers over her without putting any of her weight down or kissing her.

“What was that baby girl?”

Emily swallows hard, her eyes more black than anything now and speaks up,

“Please, Miss. Kelley. Please touch me.” 

Fuck, that name does something to her and Kelley can’t contain herself. All thoughts of remaining gentle and slow are blown away by the pleading sound of Emily’s voice as she begs.

Kelley grinds her whole body down, a sensory overload, one hand coming up to grip Emily’s rib cage while she kisses her messily. Kelley slips one leg in between the needy girl beneath her and applies just enough pressure with her knee to get Emily more worked up without giving her any relief. She grins when she feels how her lover’s hip twitch up trying to gain leverage and traction against her pussy. Kelley can feel how Emily is starting to get wetter but pulls back with a slight tsk,

“Uh uh, baby girl. You've got to be good for me.”

Emily moans and nods quickly her hips stilling even as her fingers grip harder at Kelley’s strong shoulders.

“That’s it, baby. Let me take care of you,” Kelley praises her as she kisses down the blonde’s neck and traces a path with her hand down her stomach. She stops just above the source of heat and pulls back so she can look Emily in the eyes when she finally drags her fingers through soaked lips. They moan in sync at the feeling and Kelley tries to keep watching until she has to drop her head against Emily’s chest and just take in the addicting sensation of touching this woman. Emily is being remarkably good with her hips still glued to the bed as Kelley explores her folds, spreading the wetness she finds there and shifting her other arm so she can tangle her hand in Blonde hair as she holds herself up. 

“I want to fill you up baby girl. I want to be inside you, fucking you so good so deep. Is that what you want, baby?”

Sonnett whines again and nods, but that’s not enough for Kelley.

“Say it.”

Emily gasps as the older defender circles her entrance, but doesn’t dip inside. If she wants this, she’ll have to beg and that suits Emily just fine.

“I want you to fuck me, Miss. Kelley. I want to feel you deep inside me, please. I’ll be so good, please.”

Kelley doesn’t hesitate to push two fingers inside of Sonnett, slowly and smoothly until she’s buried to her knuckles. She knows that the blonde can easily take them and she can’t wait any longer to be enveloped in her soft, warm and wet pussy. The older woman waits a moment to allow Emily to adjust but the blonde only wiggles her hips to angle them and take even more of Kelley inside of her. There’s a burning heat growing from Kelley’s stomach as she feels the way Emily grips around both her fingers with her cunt and her body. She has both legs pulled up and looping around Kelley’s waist, anchoring the defender in place. The positioning opens her up and allows Kelley to rock her whole body into the younger woman as she pushes in and out at a steady pace. Every time she pulls out, Emily lets in a little gasp of air that she’ll moan out when Kelley’s fingers push in again. It’s an intoxicating rhythm and Kelley thinks she’ll hear these whimpers of pleasure in her dreams for weeks after. 

“More,” Emily manages to get out after a few minutes of Kelley building her up. Kelley nods and smiles cheekily as she starts to kiss down the blonde’s tense body. She gives extra attention to each of her nipples, rolling her tongue against the buds and sucking them into her mouth before continuing down. By now, Emily has an idea of what’s about to happen and has let her legs part further to give room for Kelley’s shoulders. 

The brunette woman takes a moment to just watch as she continues to push her fingers in, curl them up and drag them out across Sonnett’s g spot. Every time she hears the blonde whimper, Kelley has to suppress a triumphant grin. She loves hearing the adorable girl laying across her bed lose control in the best way possible and know that she’s the reason. And she loves watching the way her fingers come out glistening and then get enveloped in soft heat.

Finally, when she can feel Emily getting impatient, Kelley swipes her tongue along the wet folds and groans as the taste of Emily floods her mouth. 

“You taste so good, baby girl.”

She gets to work flicking her tongue across the younger women’s swollen clit, causing her to thrash and yell out in pleasure.

It’s mostly a mixture of “fuck” and “oh god yes” but the Royals player also hears her name gasped out in a breathy,

“Mi- Miss. Kelley!”

It drives her to wrap her lips around Emily’s clit and suck as she presses hard with her fingers on her g spot. Sonnett comes with a whine, her fingers tangling in brunette locks and her thighs clenching around Kelley’s ears. The defender keeps her fingers moving slowly to help her lover come down easy. 

She places light kisses up and down pale thighs until they relax and Emily’s eyes open. They’re clear and bright and Kelley smiles as she crawls up the blonde’s loose body.

“How are ya feeling baby girl?”

Emily hums as she runs two hands through Kelley’s hair and pulls her down for a kiss. They both moan when the taste of Emily is shared between them.

“Good,” mumbles and Kelley chuckles and rolls over to the side.

“Just good?”

“And great,” Emily grins. She starts to turn her body to face Kelley again, her hand running down a freckled, muscled thigh.

Kelley knots their hands together.

“Good _and _great,” she says, “glad to be of service.”

Emily smiles and glances down.

“Thank you. Again. I needed this.”

Kelley nods and leans in to kiss the blonde, once then twice then a third time before pulling away and pulling their joined hands toward her chest.

“I think- I’d do anything for you, Em…”

And if she’s honest, her agreement with her girlfriend doesn’t include this. She knows she’s far past the line that separates physical from emotional. Sonnett must know as well, from the tender way Kelley’s lips form around the rare nickname.

Still, the blonde just smiles, sleepily and drapes herself over Kelley who laughs.

“Uh uh, baby girl. We gotta get you cleaned up and ready. Do you even know where your phone is?”

Sonnett groans and lifts her head to squint around the room.

“No… ugh, fine.”

They get up and head to the bathroom, Emily unabashedly naked and Kelley unapologetically staring. Once they’re both ready for bed and the young player has found her phone, charger and set her alarms, they lay in bed close together.

“So, have you seen the memes yet?”

“Memes! Show me,” Emily claps happily when Kelley pulls up her twitter. She searches the thorns Utah tags until she finds the thread she found immediately after the game.

“Oh my gosh… I can’t believe I looked like that! Why am I such a nonconfrontational bitch…”

Kelley laughs and scrolls again to look through the different manipulations.

“You’re such a softie. I love it. I can teach you to be tough if ya want,” Kelley offers with a smirk. She’s well known for her aggressiveness on the field.

“Really?” Emily gives her a doubting look and Kelley shakes her head.

“No, it just comes naturally.”

Sonnett shoves her shoulder and snorts.

“Just for that, I’m not going to cuddle with you.”

Kelley’s face drops immediately and she pouts her lips.

“No. Nope. Not falling for that. I am strong. I am independent. I am- you’re so cute, fuck!” Kelley keeps the puppy face, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head until Sonnett gives in and kisses those pouty lips. None of this should be happening, but Kelley can’t help but love it. 

It feels romantic yet domestic, fresh and fun. It feels like the beginnings of a new love and it’s not. It’s a love that’s been worn-in, tested and found again and again. It’s also not the love Kelley should be thinking about at all. Still, she allows Emily to tug an arm around her waist and settle in for the night. She tries not to think about it when she buries her face in the soft hairs on Emily’s neck and falls asleep to the sound of soft breaths and the smell of hotel conditioner that Kelley knows Sonnett steals during away games.

Emily ignores the stare that Lindsey gives her from their spot on the bus and slips into the seat quietly. She doesn’t look up again until Lindsey sighs and offers an Airpod,

“Do you feel better?”

Sonnett nods and smiles softly because at the end of the day that’s all her best friend wants for her.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Promise?”

The defender links her pinkies with her friend’s and tugs. Lindsey smiles and allows Sonny to bring their linked hands up and kiss her thumb to seal the deal. She certainly looks in better spirits, although a little tired.

“Promise. Besides, it’s just one game. How bad could it be?”

(im sorry lol)


	2. not so good anymore, huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett is a flirt and Kelley is not happy about it.

They were at dinner with Mal and Morgan because Mallory was in Atlanta to see Dansby and they all see each other fairly often but would never miss a chance to spend more time together. It’s a unique bond. Dinner includes a couple drinks, of course, but Sonnett wasn’t quite prepared for how strong the bartender makes them and she quickly finds herself just a little tipsy. She doesn’t drink hard liquor that often as she usually prefers a beer. That’s how she ends up giggling into Kelley’s side as they wait for a rideshare to pick them up. Kelley is soberer but she had two gin and tonics so Emily knows the pink on her cheeks and her nose isn’t from the wind.

The first red flag should be the way their driver pulls up in a Subaru, the lesbian car. They get into the back and Emily takes in their driver’s short brunette hair, t-shirt, and wide rim glasses. She’s cute in a casual way and is giving off major gay vibes even before she checks them both out. Her eyes travel over Kelley before moving on to Sonnett and lingering longer on the blonde. She’s still a little tipsy so when the driver starts to talk to them, Emily easily joins in. It quickly becomes apparent that Sarah, as she introduced herself, is flirting. 

Sonnett likes flirting. It’s fun and harmless and she finds herself doing it with most of her friends but it’s never serious. So she indulges a little and flirts back. Pulling out some cute jokes and laughing when Sarah responds. Sonnett doesn’t even think about it, to be honest. They’re halfway back to Kelley’s apartment (there had been a short discussion after dinner in which Emily decided to head back home with the older player) when Sonny realizes how quiet the brunette has gotten. She looks over and immediately senses the anger coming off of Kelley. Her jaw is tense and she’s looking pointedly out the window even when she must sense Emily staring at her. It startles Sonnett who until this point has been having a fantastic night. She doesn’t know what happened in the 6 minutes since they left the restaurant to have caused such a dramatic change in Kelley but she knows she wants to rectify it. She inches her hand across the seat between them in attempt to link fingers with the other defender, but when she gets close Kelley pulls her hand up to cross her arms across her body. That causes Sonnett to furrow her eyebrows as all her focus shifts to her favorite person. Sarah is still attempting to make conversation but the blonde can’t provide more than a few forced laughs and weak responses now. When the car rolls to a stop outside Kelley’s building, the older woman jumps out quickly and Emily is left to scramble for her seatbelt.

“Is she like your girlfriend or something?” Sarah says as Emily is thanking her for the ride. The young player pauses and starts to shake her head as she watches Kelley’s retreating figure stop by the door.

“Or something…” She sighs as she ducks out, relieved to see her friend is waiting for her at least. She hurries to the door where Kelley has her arms crossed and is staring Sonnett down with an intense look in her eyes. It’s a ferocious storm and as difficult to look at as it is greatly attractive. She’s always loved how angry and tough Kelley can get on the field so it’s not surprising that she still finds it hot even when the glare is pointed at her.

“Kel… What’s going on?”

Kelley opens the door and Emily goes inside with her shoulders slumped. Once they’re in the elevator, the older player responds.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?”

Sonnett takes a step back as Kelley takes one forward until she’s against the elevator wall and the brunette is blocking her in. She’s taller than Kelley by a couple of inches but right now she feels small as the defender takes up all the space in the little room.

“What was I doing?” It’s a real question, but a nagging thought in the back of her head already knows the answer. They haven’t discussed this yet, though, so she wants to be sure.

“You really think you can just flirt with that girl right in front of me?”

Her suspicion is confirmed but she still doesn’t know what to do with that answer. She lowers her chin and looks down at the floor as the elevator dings and the doors open. Kelley takes her wrist and tugs her out and down the hall to her apartment. Once inside, she doesn’t give Emily an inch to move further. Her back hits the door and Kelley is staring at her with an eyebrow raised, awaiting an answer.

“Well?”

“I’m sorry…”

Kelley puts a hand on her door at shoulder height and tilts her head.

“You’re sorry?” It trails off and Emily looks up from the ground with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, Miss. Kelley.”

Despite the dark cloud over Kelley’s features, Sonnett still picks up the small twitch of the corner of her mouth and the crinkle by her eye when the blonde joins the game. She knows she made the right decision when Kelley sighs heavily,

“You’re gonna have to do a little better than that baby girl.”

Sonnett nods quickly before continuing,

“Please, Miss. Kelley. I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what I was thinking but I would never have done anything with that girl. I promise.”

Kelley tsks her tongue and leans in further so she’s basically speaking into the younger woman’s ear.

“I don’t know. You were acting like such a slut… I think you were asking to be fucked, huh?”

Emily whimpers and she tilts her head to allow Kelley better access.

“Answer me, baby girl.”

“Only by you, Miss. Kelley. Please.”

The answer is breathy and quiet but Kelley just hums and lets a hand journey smoothly down the blonde’s side before slipping under her shirt. Emily’s skin erupts into goosebumps when she feels blunt nails scrape her hips.

“Well, if you want to be a slut, let’s treat you like one. I bet you’re already soaking for me. Ready for me to fuck you right here, right now.”

Sonnett gasps as Kelley roughly unbuttons her pants then pauses, hazel-green eyes staring into hazel-grey ones. Emily nods subtly, a confirmation that she wants this and is still on board. It’s so easy to widen her stance and tilt her hips out as every part of her body begs to be taken by the older woman in front of her. It’s a power that only Kelley seems to have over her these days. A total need to be possessed and with Kelley’s girlfriend still in the picture, this need can only be fulfilled physically. It isn’t good nor healthy but she takes what she can get.

With permission granted, Kelley is quickly shoving her hand past the band of Emily’s pants and underwear and dipping in between her folds. The blonde whimpers when she feels the rough pads of Kelley’s fingers find the slick heat that has already coated her lips and underwear. The older defender takes little time to rub against her wet pussy before she dips her fingers inside of the source. 

“I was right. You are so wet for me, baby girl. Do you like when I get angry?”

Emily wraps an arm around Kelley’s shoulders as her knees quake and she gives in to the feelings of lust. She’s barely able to keep herself standing and her mind isn’t working well enough to come up with anything but the truth.

“Yes… Yes, fuck, Miss. Kelley. You’re so hot when you get mad at me. When you show me who’s in charge.”

Kelley groans and pushes further inside of the blonde, helping to keep her up against the wall as she finally gives in and presses their mouths together in a messy kiss. Sonnett lets her mouth open and puts her all into kissing the brunette back with as much passion as she is being given. She can’t keep up when Kelley begins to move inside of her though, curling her fingers and pressing into all the right spots.

“You’re mine. Not some random girl, Sarah’s. This is my pussy,” Kelley tells her speaking low and keeping her gaze steady before using her free hand to move Emily’s head to the side and start sucking a mark into the curve of her neck. Her teeth graze Sonnett’s pulse point before sinking in lightly then soothing with her tongue. It’ll be noticeable in the morning but Emily knows that’s exactly what Kelley wants. That she’s marking her as taken. In the back of her mind, the blonde knows it isn’t fair to her. That Kelley is taking and taking without being able to give herself back. Except, the two national teammates have spent more time together this off-season than Kelley and her girlfriend have and while none of those were formally dates, there’s no denying the less than platonic emotions that have been shown.

But that’s far too much thinking for her current position against the heavy door so Sonnett simply moans out a,

“Yes, Miss. Kelley.”

It’s not a perfect angle and she knows Kelley’s wrist must be aching already but the tightness of her pants keeps the brunette’s palm pressed against her clit in a delicious way that has her coming toward the edge quickly. The more dominant woman can sense this but instead of pushing her over, stalls.

“Bad girls don’t get to come that easily,” Kelley tsks and removes her hand completely as Emily whimpers softly. She reaches behind Emily’s waist and hooks her hands under the blonde’s ass, encouraging her to hop up and wrap her body around the strong defender. Kelley has no issues carrying her lover through her apartment to the bedroom. Sonnett always marvels at the pure strength that Kelley has built up and how effortlessly she handles her body whether that’s carrying her, supporting her or flipping her around. Her thirst for the woman’s muscles is great in the bedroom, but it leads to some awkward arousal in the weight room.

Once in the bedroom, Kelley drops Sonnett on the bed and immediately starts to tug off her loose fit jeans. It’s a little awkward, but neither one is fazed and Emily is quickly left in only her underwear and bra. The older woman removes her own pants and shirt, standing at the edge of the bed and gazing hotly over Emily’s body. She runs a hand up a bent knee and the blonde swallows hard as she waits patiently. She knows that now is not the time to make demands.

“Oh, baby girl. I am going to fuck you so hard… I hope you’re ready,” Kelley smirks and slots herself in between two pale legs, tugging both Emily’s hands over her head and anchoring them there with one hand.

“No touching me or yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss. Kelley.”

The brunette nods and leans back again, settling on her knees.

“You know what I love about fucking you at home, baby girl?”

Emily shakes her head slowly. She takes in the confident smile that graces Kelley’s face as one eyebrow twitches up.

“I’ve got all my toys.”

Sonnett can’t help the moan that leaves her at the mere mention of Kelley’s arsenal of sex toys. She’s experienced quite a few of the different toys from the tying scarves, the bullet vibrator to the several dildos of varying sizes.

“That’s right. Moaning at the thought. What a slut… “

She backs off the bed and goes to the closet as Sonnett waits, eyes glued to the defender’s gorgeous ass as she finds the right gear. 

“Close your eyes. I can feel you staring from here.”

Emily bites her lip but does as she’s told, straining her hearing to pick up the subtle sounds of Kelley picking out the toy and putting it on. She senses the defender coming back over and feels a presence at the end of the bed where her feet are planted. Her hands are still above her head, gripping onto each other to keep them from wandering.

“Keep them closed.”

Finally, she feels two hands on her hips above the line of her underwear. Kelley squeezes once before tucking her fingers under the hem and pulling. Emily lifts her hips to help the process and feels the damp underwear graze her thighs, leaving streaks until they’re gone. The sudden cool air on her pussy is a pleasant shock and she hums lightly when Kelley’s fingers trail back up the inside of her thighs, collecting the wetness that had spread then stopping right in the curve of her leg without touching Emily’s dripping center.

“I love your pussy. I love looking at it all wet and pink just waiting for me to put my dick in you.”

Sonnett groans at the mention of what’s coming.

“Please, Miss. Kelley. I need you to fuck me,” she begs lightly. Her eyes are still squeezed shut so she’s in tune with every light touch of Kelley’s fingers.

“Patience, baby girl. I told you. You’ve gotta work for it…”

Suddenly, the bed shifts and Emily feels Kelley settle between her legs. There’s the sound of a bottle cap opening and shutting then nothing. Sonnett feels her breathe stall and then there’s a cold sensation of two lubed fingers entering her once again. She whimpers as Kelley presses deep in then scissors her fingers before twisting out. The older woman repeats that several times until she thinks Emily is ready then she removes her fingers and lines up the head of the dildo. Sonnett has no idea what to expect, which is why she yelps when Kelley quickly pushes in past the head. She doesn’t stop there though, moving smoothly until the whole thing is buried deep in Sonnett and she’s gasping and crying out.

It feels long but not too wide which Emily appreciates. Kelley pauses once she’s fully inside to allow the blonde to adjust for a moment before pulling all the way out until only the head remains inside and repeating the process. After the second stroke, Emily starts to pick up on the ridges that circle the toy and feel so good against her inner walls. She whines every time Kelley bottoms out and she aches to move her hands to grab onto the older woman’s shoulders.

“Open your eyes now, baby girl,” Kelley commands and Emily instantly complies to see two hazel eyes staring down at her. Kelley smiles when they make eye contact but it shifts from one of pleasure to mischievous quickly as the defender picks up the pace. So far, she’s been going slow but deep but that all changes so she’s snapping her hips into Emily. 

“Oh my god, Miss. Kelley! Yes, yes,” Sonnett trails off into a mixture of expletives and sounds that hit Kelley like a symphony of pleasure. Her hands are wrapped around Sonnett’s waist, holding her in place and helping give her support. As the blonde starts to feel her orgasm build back up, Kelley stays close and never lets her gaze off the gorgeous, messy woman below her. 

“You can’t come until I say so.”

“Fuck!” Emily turns her head into the bed and tries not to cry as she realizes her night is not even close to over. Everyone knows Kelley has the best stamina so Sonnett could easily see her going for an hour before allowing her to come.

“Just for that-“ Kelley stops her quick rhythm and pulls completely out. Emily lets out a whimper at the feeling of emptiness that comes with that.

“Turn over. Hands and knees, baby girl.”

Emily moans and slowly flips over, too slowly so Kelley pulls her hips up so she is on her knees. It’s up to Sonnett to get her hands underneath her and when she wobbled slightly, Kelley chuckles and rubs her lower back, comfortingly.

“If you gotta go to your elbows, that’s okay, love…”

Despite her new, open position, it’s the pet name that makes Emily blush. It’s a little reminder of the true emotions behind this and that despite how rough or dirty Kelley is being she will always care and be attentive to her needs. Emily settles on her elbows, her head dropping down and she feels a hand trail down her back gently and slowly before suddenly lifting and smacking her palm on a lily-white ass cheek. It makes Sonnett jump then moan when the brunette rubs the reddening mark again. She repeats the process on the other side and then pushes back inside of Emily’s dripping pussy. She wastes no time returning to her brutal pace and driving Sonnett wild with every deep stroke. She feels Kelley inside her, filling her and stretching her in ways she isn’t used to but loves. There are very very few people she has ever trusted enough to fuck her like this and Kelley knows this and makes sure to give her best.

Sonnett moans and pants and takes the fucking like a champ because this is Kelley and she’s always liked putting on a show for the older woman. To be fair, Kelley doesn’t need to reach forward and pull Emily’s hair until she arches her back but theatrics go a long way between the two. The new angle causes every ridge to rub across Sonnett’s g spot as Kelley thrusts in and out of her and the younger player gasps as she tries to hold it together. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot, baby girl. I just love fucking your tight little pussy. You’re so wet and ready to come… soon, baby girl.”

“Please, Miss. Kelley. Keep fucking my- your pussy. Fuck, don’t stop.”

Kelley groans and releases her hand on Emily’s head and leans further in so she can wrap one hand underneath and start to rub the blonde’s clit.

“That’s right. My pussy. You’re mine. Only,” Kelley grunts and starts a small mantra, “Mine, mine, mine…” it’s in time with each of her thrusts and Emily loses herself in the word and the feeling of Kelley fucking her until the pattern breaks. She’s almost sobbing in pleasure when she finally hears,

“Come for me, baby girl.”

She does. Her whole body tightening and her eyes rolling back as her pussy grips onto the dildo still inside her and Kelley continues rubbing circles around her sensitive clit. It’s like fireworks behind her eyelids and she doesn’t even remember collapsing down onto her stomach or how she cries out,

“Kelley!”

When she comes to, she is laid completely out, empty but sated. It takes a moment for Sonnett to regain all her senses as she lays flat on her tummy, her face in a pillow, but eventually, she hears the slight sound of sniffling. She lifts her head and looks around to identify the source. Emily finds Kelley laying on her back next to her, the palms of her hands pressed to her eyes as she tries to hide her tears. It’s a shock and a drastic difference than a couple of minutes ago and Emily is instantly sitting up on her sore elbows and leaning toward Kelley. She puts a hand on the brunette’s wrist gently,

“Kel? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Kelley wipes her eyes again and lets out a watery forced laugh. She shakes her head and her lip wobbles slightly.

“I just- I want it to be true,” she says quietly and Emily furrows her eyebrows as she tries to understand. She soothes Kelley’s hair and asks,

“What do you want to be true?”

Kelley leans her face into the hand still lingering by her cheek and shrugs slightly. She blinks up at the ceiling before looking right into Hazel eyes.

“Everything. I want you to be mine. In every way not just like this and I know that it’s my fault. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m trying to say. I just. I-“ she starts to tear up again and Emily shushes her. She sighs slightly and tries to understand everything she heard. It sounds like Kelley is telling her she ever wanted to hear from the older woman. That can’t be right though because she knows that Kelley is still in a relationship.

“Kel… I don’t know what to say. Where did this come from?”

Kelley clears her throat and bites her lip.

“That girl was flirting with you and it bothered me. I know I have no right to be jealous, but I feel possessive of you. And I know that’s not fair and I don’t even know if you want me like that but I just wanted to feel close to you after that and I know I probably should have just talked to you to begin with but sex just felt easier. Except, I still feel like this. It never stops…”

It’s a lot to take in and Emily feels her whole foundation shift as she realizes what the older defender is saying. Maybe she’s dumb for not seeing it before but part of her always figured that this-that she was just fun for Kelley.

“Kelley. God, are you serious? Of course, I fucking want you. I think I’ve had a massive crush on you for three years now. I just didn’t think you saw me like that,” Emily shakes her head and Kelley crinkles her face as she realizes how thick she’s been.

“I’m an idiot.”

Sonnett doesn’t say anything but she agrees. She’s wasted years of her life pining after this woman and believing that what they had was good but could be better. A large part of her had already resigned to the fact that one day Kelley would get married and have a kid and this would all stop. She assumed she would be left behind, except now Kelley is laying here and telling her that she wants Emily in all the ways she wants her back.

“Emily… I’m so sorry. I don’t know how you could ever want me after all this but I- I want to make it up to you,” Kelley shifts up onto her side so she’s level with Sonnett and can run a hand through her tousled blonde hair.

“I… I don’t know, Kelley. I love you, I always have, but I don’t know if I can be what you want…”

Emily can’t believe the words coming out of her own mouth and tears start to form as she sees the confused and hurt expression on Kelley’s face.

“What are you talking about, Em? You’re already everything I want.”

Sonnett shakes her head and rolls back over onto her back so she can escape the heartbreaking look on her long-time crush’s face.

“I guess that’s the wrong way to put it. I just. I don’t want an open relationship. If you’re gonna be with me, I don’t want to share you anymore.”

Kelley nods quickly and starts to speak, but Emily holds up a hand so she can continue,

“Wait… that’s not all… I need some time and I think you do too. We’re talking about this like it can just happen but, Kel, you’re still very much in a relationship right now. I don’t want to be the girl who you jump to after a breakup. I- I deserve better than that and it’s taken me a really long time to realize that and even now I feel stupid saying it but. Yeah.”

Sonnett awkwardly ends her demands and hesitantly looks over to see how Kelley reacted. She is expected tears or anger or anything but a small grin.

“Why are you smiling?” She asks, her own lips starting to turn up under the gleeful gaze of the older woman.

“Because you’re right. About everything. I need to break up with Sophie. I need time to process that. I need to be committed to you and only you. But most importantly, you do deserve better. You deserve the world, Emily Ann Sonnett, and if you give us some time I want to be the one to give it to you.”

Everyone dreams of someone saying those words. At least, Sonnett assumes they must because she certainly has and finally hearing them said to her makes a million monarchs launch in her stomach and a warm feeling spread across her skin.

“Okay. I can do that. Uh, I think we should probably spend a little time apart till then… Not that I really want to but it’s already hard enough to resist you without the added emotional factors…”

Kelley nods along and does some quick calculations in her mind.

“I’m supposed to go to D.C. before camp and I think I should break up with Sophie in person. So I’ll see you at camp?”

That’s two weeks away. Two weeks of staying away from her favorite person despite living 20 minutes apart… It won’t be easy.

“Okay…”

Kelley smiles softly and leans across to gently kiss Emily’s lips. They pull apart slowly with eyelids fluttering open and pinkening cheeks.

“You’ll stay tonight? 

Emily chuckles and flops back down, snuggling into a pillow.

“Oh, honey, you were not getting rid of me. I’m done, I’m settled, it’s time for bed,” Emily explains and Kelley laughs and lays back down too.

“I wouldn’t even dare to try.”

They need to get up and get ready for bed. They need to go to sleep and go back to reality. They need to prepare for small hangovers and prepare for weeks apart.

But all they really want to do is lay here in each other’s company for a while longer. So that’s just what they do and it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is going to be a flashback to the beginning of this relationship. Is that something you guys would want to see??


	3. do you wanna be my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking it back a couple of years to the beginning of Kelley and Emily's sexual relationship. Clues from that night tell a much bigger story about the friend's potential future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get this out today, but my tattoo took less time than I thought :)  
Hope everyone enjoys!! It might be a minute before the next chapter because I'm going to try and update hope you know, know too much next

It turns out two weeks is a long time. During the club seasons, two weeks can hold three games and 10 practices. It’s fourteen whole days. That’s 336 hours. Two weeks feels like forever when all you want to do is see the woman who just recently confessed her feelings for you after three long years of pining. And sex. 

Well, that’s not quite right. Emily didn’t always have a crush on her friend, Kelley. In fact, it went a little backwards for the pair. Sonnett knew that Kelley was hot, she has eyes that work and a healthy appreciation of women, but she never thought of the older woman as anything other than a friend and mentor for the first year of their relationship. Then one drunken night of sex and an illuminating morning after shifted everything…

_Winning is always a great feeling. It doesn’t matter if it’s a club game, a friendly or their own SheBelieves Cup, a win is a win. The whole team is riding high on the bus back to their Orlando hotel and most will soon be getting dolled up for a night out celebrating. It’s tradition. Sonnett is dancing in her seat next to Lindsey as music plays throughout the bus. Mal is across the aisle with fellow Spirit teammate Andi Sullivan who is positively beaming at her first SheBelieves championship. They’re all cheesing a little extra this time around after their defeat last year._

_When the bus pulls up to their stop and the team pours off in a mixture of laughter, chatter and dancing it’s clear that it’s going to be a good night. _

_Emily is halfway through the lobby when she feels two hands grip her shoulder and a body launch itself up with her support, she turns around with a grin to see Georgia peach, Kelley O’Hara smiling back._

_“Are you coming out, Sonny?”_

_The blonde tilts her head slightly like she’s considering it before rolling her eyes,_

_“Duh, dude. Where are y’all going?”_

_Alex and Allie are trailing behind the freckled brunette so Emily knows they’re all going out together._

_“Alex, here is gonna take us to the hottest club in town. I forgot the name, Al! Where are we going?”_

_Alex gives her an exasperated look that tells Sonnett that it isn’t the first time she’s answered this question,_

_“EVE. Are you inviting the children now?”_

_Emily knows not to get offended by this by now and only smirks when Kelley wraps an arm around her shoulder and pouts,_

_“Come on, Al. It’s just Sonny and Horan!”_

_“Actually, I was going to stay in with Mal… “ Lindsey shrugs and Sonnett scowls slightly before relenting. She knows it must suck to be under 21 on the team during times like now. At least, there’s Tierna too._

_“Okay, so it’s just Sonnett! You know I’ve got to have my peach there,” Kelley grins with a quick squeeze to Emily’s shoulders. Alex rolls her eyes and Allie smirks knowingly, but whatever they’re picking up on Sonnett doesn’t hear it._

_“Kel, I was kidding! Of course, Sonnett can come. I don’t care who comes.”_

_Kelley finally lets go of Emily then but leans over to loudly whisper,_

_“She totally cares.”_

_Allie laughs and nods,_

_“Yeah, but you’re cool, Sonny. Be ready in like 20, though, or we’re leaving you.”_

_It’s already 11, so she’s not surprised by the time crunch. By now, they’ve made it into the elevators and the door dings open as they all pour out._

_“I’m literally rooming with Kelley, guys. I can handle it.”_

_She doesn’t know how she got so lucky to room with one of her best friends on the team this cup, but it’s been great. Sonnett doesn’t let her walls down or get comfortable with just anyone and while it’s easy for her to unwind at home when she’s on the road she just has to hope she has a roommate who she can let her layers shed around. Kelley makes it easy. Despite how silly Emily is, the older defender doesn’t expect her to be the class clown all the time. They can talk about things like cooking and watch Parks and Rec in comfortable quiet._

_Sonnett digs to the bottom of her suitcase to pull out the one nice outfit she packed and quickly calls dibs on the bathroom first,_

_“Don’t take too long, though,” Kelley calls from the other side of the door and Emily ignores her as she pulls on her back skinny jeans and a crop top. She fixes her hair next before opening the door. Kelley is already dressed in her own outfit and is waiting to use the mirror to finish her makeup. She takes in Sonnett’s look and nods approvingly,_

_“Wait, do you have a jacket?”_

_Emily looks around and shrugs,_

_“Like an Adidas one? Not a nice one.”_

_Kelley sighs and goes back to her bag and pulls out a denim jacket,_

_“Put this on. I know it’s Florida but trust me.”_

_“Yes, ma’am,” Emily slips the worn denim over her shoulders and takes a look in the mirror. It completes the look perfectly and she wants to hate how Kelley is always right but she can’t. Maybe if one day Kelley starts to use it against her she’ll change her mind but so far she just listens and complies._

_They meet Alex and Allie downstairs and Allie has an Uber on the way already._

_“You weren’t kidding about leaving without me, huh?”_

_“Not at all. But Kelley also told us that y'all were coming down.”_

_They all squeeze into the car that pulls up, Allie upfront with Kelley in between Alex and Emily in the back. Kelley has never known what personal space is, but she is especially known for being touchy with her best friends so there’s no hesitation as she splays her knees and her thighs press against both their legs._

_ The club they pull up to isn’t overly crowded (it is a Wednesday) but there are definitely more people than Emily expects to see out in the middle of the week. It also looks insanely over the top, which Sonnett confirms as soon as she walks in to see the massive crystal chandelier over the main dance floor and LED screens and disco balls lighting the place up. Alex explains that there are two other bars hidden away on the balcony and the downstairs lounge and Sonnett can already feel her wallet hurting when she pays the cover charge._

_ “First rounds on Alex!” Kelley yells which gets an eye roll out of the brunette but who doesn’t protest. They all give the striker their orders and scope out a spot to drink them. The DJ is playing some hype house music that has Sonny already aching to hit the dance floor, but she waits until they all get their drinks. There was no time to pregame, so when Alex comes back with four shots first no one complains._

_ “This better be some top-shelf shit,” Allie jokes but when the burn hits the back of Emily’s throat she has no doubt that it actually is. She should go out with Alex more often. It’s loud, but the energy is contagious especially after a win so they’re all laughing and jumping around as the alcohol does its job. She knows that Alex and Kelley have years of friendship behind them and enough highs and lows to cement their relationship in sister status. Allie wormed her way in later but now acts like she’s been there all along Sonnett doesn’t quite know how to do that. Sonnett is proud of her ability to blend with any group, though, and it’s especially easy when Kelley makes sure to lean an elbow behind her back and tilt her body in. She’s not naive so she knows that if Kelley weren’t here she wouldn’t be either. Sonnett would have found another group to attach herself to for the night or just stayed in with Lindsey and Mal. It would have been fine too, she always has a good time with those two Colorado girls, but she can’t help but feel grateful to be by her fellow Georgia peach instead._

_ Kelley asks her to go back up to the bar with her to get the next round and Alex and Allie shoo them off with a promise of refills. When they reach the bartender, Kelley surprises her by ordering the drinks and then two more shots._

_ “Don’t tell the wookies,” Kelley winks and they clink glasses before throwing them back. It’s easier this time around and she only has to grimace for a second before she sips her rum and coke and it dissolves to a pleasant warmth._

_ “You sure know how to make a girl feel special,” Emily laughs as Kelley pushes the shot glasses back on the counter and grabs two mixed drinks._

_ “That almost sounds like a challenge, Sonny. I’ll have you know I’m a great date.”_

_ The blonde laughs and follows her friend back to their table, speaking above the loud music,_

_ “Well, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been on a good date in like six months.”_

_ She says it off-handedly, but then Kelley is turning back slightly with a surprised face and stops just a few feet away from the table of their friends. Emily raises an eyebrow and looks behind her to see Alex and Allie oblivious and deep in conversation._

_ “Sonnett. Does that mean what I think it means?”_

_ “What?” She asks, confused. The sweat from the glass in her hand is making her fingers cold and damp and she wants to wipe them on her jeans so she doesn’t understand the holdup._

_ “When was the last time you got laid?”_

_ And of course, she is taking a sip at the exact moment that leaves Kelley’s mouth and she’s choking slightly as the bubbles reach her nose and she coughs twice before recovering. She shrugs and looks at the table in the background again, hoping for some assistance but there’s still no recognition and she’s forced to look back at hazel-green eyes._

_ “I don’t know. I guess it’s been a minute.”_

_ Kelley shakes her head but keeps walking. They hand off the drinks finally and Emily takes a large sip to avoid looking at Kelley whose eyes are now lingering on the youngest player’s face. Her cheeks are probably red, but between the dim lights and two shots, she doubts anyone can tell why._

_ “Took you guys long enough.”_

_ “I buy you a drink with my own money and this is how you greet me?” Kelley moves her gaze away from Emily and the blonde takes a deep breath. She knows that she and Kelley are close, but her southern upbringing shines through when it comes to talking about sex and while the brunette has clearly grown out of that modesty, she never pushed it with Emily._

_ She’s sure she must be in the clear when the conversation moves on, but as their glasses empty Emily gets antsy to join the dance floor. Finally, she tugs on Kelley’s sleeve and tilts her head toward the mass of bodies and is pleased when the defender smiles and nods, leading the way. Once they’re far enough in that Sonnett can no longer see their table, Kelley turns around and starts to move her body in time with the music. They’re close but there’s enough space that their limbs only graze every now and then._

_ “So Sonny. How long is a minute?”_

_ And she should have known that Kelley is stubborn and patient enough to save this topic for when it’s just them. Sonnett is grateful that Alex and Allie can’t hear what comes next and it’s almost accidental the way the truth slips out._

_ “August.”_

_ “Oh, baby. How are you not bursting with sexual frustration?”_

_ Emily ducks her head and focuses on the music for a second, but Kelley just gets closer and lets a hand squeeze her hip._

_ “Ahh. You are,” she puts it together quickly._

_ “Kel, please. I’m fine. Not everyone has your high sex drive.”_

_ Kelley tilts her head and she tugs Emily closer again. A hand slips under her denim jacket and scratches the skin slightly. A leg slips in between her own. A nose nudges that spot behind her ear and warm breath sends a shiver down her spine. This lasts maybe ten seconds all together before Kelley is pulling back once again. The older woman might be tipsy but she can easily take in blown pupils and a slightly open mouth taking deep breaths._

_ “You’re right. Not everyone, but you do, Em.”_

_ And the thing is, Sonnett has never pictured this moment. She’s never thought about Kelley smirking at her with cocky eyes and fingers still gripping her hips. She’s never wanted those fingers to slip under her hemline or wanted to kiss that stupidly smug look off of Kelley’s face before. But now? Now it’s all she can think. Her mind is reduced to images of freckles, sloppy mouths, clothes strewn on the ground._

_ “Fuck. Fuck, Kel,” she shakes her head and Kelley’s laugh tilts her whole head back and the song changes and suddenly she’s being spun around so her back presses to her teammates front. It shouldn’t be so easy to forget about their friends still somewhere in the club or the whole world outside these walls. But when Kelley starts to rock their hips together to the beat and links two hands to rest on Emily’s own thigh, suddenly there’s nothing else. It freaks her out enough to wonder if this has always been a possibility. Has this dynamic been hiding under their friendship the whole time?_

_ When Kelley uses her other hand to move blonde hair away from her neck and leans forward to say, “Is this okay?”, Emily just nods. Except, the longer they dance the closer Kelley gets and the more she takes control of their movements. Sonnett’s sweating and her head feels light on her neck when it falls back to rest against Kelley’s cheek. The brunette turns her head to kiss the soft skin there and Emily’s eyes fly open, despite her not realizing they were shut before. There’s a lot of people and it’s loud and she isn’t sure what the older woman behind her is up to so she stumbles forward._

_ “Woah, Em. Slow down,” Kelley says, using a hand to steady the younger player and Emily nods but bites her cheek._

_ Kelley looks her up and down and grabs her hand,_

_ “Do you want to check out that balcony Alex was talking about?”_

_ Fresh air sounds perfect so she sighs and says,_

_ “Yes, please.’_

_ They make their way up the stairs and out the double doors. There are far fewer people outside and Sonnett takes a moment once there to just breathe. Kelley stands patiently nearby before calling the bartender over and asking for two glasses of water. She hands one off to the blonde who eagerly takes two gulps. Finally, Sonnett can focus on the brunette in front of her properly again._

_ “I’m okay.”_

_ Kelley smiles slightly,_

_ “I know.”_

_ “I’m sorry.”_

_ “Don’t be, Em. I’m just here for you,” Kelley admits and leans against the railing overlooking Orlando streets. Neither says anything for a minute and while it’s not quiet outside, it’s measures better than the thumping bass inside._

_ “I want to ask you something, Son.”_

_ The blonde licks her lips and traces a small circle on her own leg as she takes in the earnest yet intense look on Kelley’s face._

_ “Okay…”_

_ “Do you know about Sophie and I’s agreement?”_

_ She does. Of course, she does. She remembers when the possibility was first brought up and the steps they took to make it work for both women._

_ “Yeah,” she croaks out and she knows what is coming next, which explains the way her heart races beneath her chest and her lungs tighten. Kelley smiles slightly and nods, taking a step closer._

_ “I want to help you out. I want to give you get some… relief,” she pushes the hair that’s on Emily’s left shoulder back and places her hand against a damp neck so her thumb brushes under her ear._

_ “Is that… a question?”_

_Kelley hums quietly and tilts her head,_

_“It’s an offer.”_

_Emily bites her lip and bends her knee so it brushes Kelley’s leg. That’s how close they are at this point._

_“An offer to do what exactly?”_

_Kelley raises her eyebrows like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, like their entire friendship isn’t about to shift when she says,_

_“To fuck you.”_

_Sonnett can’t help the small inhale she takes at the words. Because if she’s being honest, she likes sex a lot. It’s fun and it feels good and with the right person it can be a thing of wonder and she has a feeling Kelley is that person._

_“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Emily checks because they’re playful together but this doesn’t feel like a joke or a bit. This is a real opportunity and Kelley wants her to know that._

_“Dead. So what do you say, Sonny?”_

_Emily turns her body so she has both elbows on the railing and lets the space and air give her room to think about this. She doesn’t want to be impulsive. _

_“Why? Just cause you feel bad that I haven’t gotten laid in a while?”_

_Kelley quickly shakes her head and presses her own shoulder to the blonde’s._

_“Come on, Em. Look… you’re hot and I think we have a good relationship that can handle this and if I’m being honest, you take direction really well and I like that in a partner.”_

_The younger player laughs and shakes her head because of course Miss. Kelley, the bossiest bitch around, likes to tell people what to do in the bedroom, too. It reassures her to hear the reasoning and also to know that her friend will be leading the way. Sonnett doesn’t turn back, still a little shy when she responds,_

_“Okay, then yeah.”_

_“Yeah?” Kelley smiles and leans in further, ducking her head slightly so she can look in Emily’s eyes. The blonde faces her again and nods confidently._

_“Yeah.”_

_And despite what she just agreed to, she doesn’t expect what Kelley does next. Despite the fact that in an hour she’ll be naked and wet and gasping Kelley’s name, she’s caught off guard when the freckled beautiful friend in front of her leans in, cups a hand on her jaw and pulls her into a slow, gentle kiss. Emily doesn’t even have time to close her eyes So she has a sight full of dark eyelashes and speckled cheeks. Then her brain catches up to her mouth and she closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. She loves the way Kelley tilts her head and pulls back with her lips open then comes back with her tongue slipping in._

_When the older woman pulls away for real, Sonnett opens her eyes to a self-satisfied smirk on Kelley’s face but soft eyes._

_“Let’s ditch the wookies,” the brunette suggests and Emily nods._

_“I’m ready.”_

_Kelley sends off a text to let the other woman know where they went then calls them a ride back to the hotel. As they wait on the sidewalk, Kelley is all over her, a hand on her waist, a kiss to the neck until Sonnett sees a couple of red white and blue jerseys down the street and puts a space between them. It also gives her a moment to collect herself and calm down. Still, she has to clench her thighs together in the back seat of the car to gain some relief. It almost works until a pale ringed hand lands on her leg and squeezes the tight muscles before rubbing it comfortingly. Sonnett untenses and spreads her legs slightly. Kelley doesn’t bat an eye or turn toward her but her hand slowly moves in further each pass until her fingers are almost touching the seam in her crotch. Emily’s hands ball into fists as she tries not to react but she silently urges the driver to step on the pedal._

_Once they reach the hotel it gets subtler, both aware that other teammates and fans could be around despite the late hour. That doesn’t mean Kelley stops teasing her, though. Now it’s whispers in her ear about all the things Kelley has in store for her,_

_“I can’t wait to get you alone, Em.”_

_“I’m gonna fuck you and make you come so hard.”_

_“Are you wet yet, baby?”_

_It’s torture and Emily has half a mind to push the older woman away but every whisper brings a shiver down her spine and she can’t deny the effect it’s having. She’s needy and horny beyond control by the time they make it to their hotel room._

_Once inside the room, though, she hesitates, but Kelley wastes no time in dragging her in for a bruising kiss. Her hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, dragging up her back, tangling in her baby hairs or palming her ass._

_Every time they pull apart, Sonnett gasps a breath, her head dizzy and knees shaking but feeling so alive. It works so well. Better than she could have imagined between the two friends and when Kelley pushes her back and strips her of her jacket as she toes off her own shoes, she feels their friendship evolving too. _

_The older woman pauses once she has Emily down to her jeans and a bra, leaning back on Kelley’s bed with elbows bent and lips swollen._

_“If it isn’t clear by now, I like being in control when I fuck. But please, if there’s anything you don’t like or don’t want to do, just say something there’s no pressure. I want you to feel good,” she explains and Emily nods quickly. She’s happy to comply with Kelley’s dominance and simply pulls the brunette back down on top of her to speed things back up. _

_Kelley uses her palm to rub against Emily’s nipple through her bra until it’s stiff enough to be visible through the material and then she pushes it aside to roll one hard nun between her fingers. It makes the blonde moan and rock her hips up desperate for some release. The months of alone time only are catching up and she feels herself soaking through both her panties and the crotch of her jeans. If they weren’t black she’s sure Kelley could see it by now. _

_“Please, Kelley, I need you,” she pants out as a mouth sucks and bites at the soft flesh of her breasts._

_“How? How do you need me?”_

_Sonnett whimpers and grinds upwards so her point is doubly made as she says,_

_“I need you to fuck me.”_

_Kelley smirks and nods, pulling the younger woman’s pants off then standing to take off her own. She tosses her shirt behind her, too so when she lays herself back between the blonde’s legs there’s so much skin sliding and sticking to each other. Kelley is soft yet strong in all the places that Emily lets her hands travel, especially loving the feeling of the older defender’s ass muscles tightening under her fingers. When she’s sure she will combust from desire, Kelley finally pushes her fingers under the waistband of her boyshorts and slips them into the wetness that has pooled between her legs. She groans when she feels how warm and ready the blonde is for her and Emily squeezes her eyes shut as fingertips circle her entrance and part her lips before pressing gently on her throbbing clit. She gasps at the contact and Kelley takes that moment to dip again and push one finger inside of the blonde. She curves the single digit up then drags it back out, searching with her finger until she finds the spot that causes Emily to whine and curl her arms around the older player’s shoulders. _

_Kelley just leaves open mouth kisses against her neck and continues moving in and out, each time returning to that spot as her rhythm increases. _

_When she feels Emily getting tighter she slips a second finger in and speeds up until she’s fucking her hard yet skillfully. It takes only a couple minutes more for Sonnett to fully lose herself and come with a moan as she pulses around her friend’s fingers. She feels more of her juices leak out as Kelley pulls out of her and she knows these underwear are bound for the trash at this point. The brunette strokes a hand down her side before sitting back on her heels and dragging the ruined boyshorts down her legs. Suddenly exposed, Sonnett remembers how unprepared she was to have sex tonight. Her blond bush is untrimmed and matted with her own come at this point but as she starts to close her thighs back, Kelley uses both hands to keep them open._

_“You’re so fucking sexy, Em. You’ve got a beautiful pussy,” she says while her eyes trace back up across her abs, her pink nipples then to her face again._

_She licks her lips and smiles confidently before tapping Sonnett on the thigh,_

_“Sit up.”_

_The younger woman does as she’s told and watches as Kelley lays down in her place, her head just under the pillows. _

_“I want to taste you,” she explains and Emily scrunches her eyebrows together then her eyes get wide as she realizes what the other defender means._

_“Are you sure?” She asks, her voice hesitant. Emily swallows hard when Kelley just grins and nods,_

_“Come on, baby girl. Get up here.”_

_Sonnett swings a leg over Kelley’s body and walks on her knees until she’s level with the brunette’s freckled face. The other defender wraps her hands around strong, willowy thighs and rubs up to the dimples in Sonnett’s ass._

_“Use the wall for support. You’re gonna need it,” Kelley winks before lowering the blonde on to her own waiting mouth. The first lick is long and hard all the way across Emily’s cunt and it causes her to gasp and splay her hands flat across the hotel’s smooth walls. The next licks after that are right at her center as the defender laps up the warm sticky liquid that has collected there. Kelley hums at the pure taste of Emily on her tongue and it sends vibrations up the blonde’s spine as she tries not to grind her hips across the freckled nose below her. She knows she isn’t going to last long again when Kelley pushes her stiff tongue inside of her pussy and licks out again and again._

_Sonnett is whimpering and rolling her hips in time with the older woman’s tongue thrusts and when a name slips out she surprises even herself with the strained,_

_“Yes, Miss. Kelley.”_

_She blushes as she realizes she used her previously innocent nickname for her friend until Kelley responds by moaning and reaching under to slip two fingers back inside of the blonde and suck on her clit. It only takes a few pumps of her fingers before Emily is coming again, her back arching and her head tilted toward the ceiling. She collapses back as Kelley gives gentle kisses to her hot pussy and Sonnett looks down to see smiling eyes on her. _

_After the lifts off of the older woman’s face and lays back beside her in the bed, Kelley pops up on her elbow and licks her lips._

_“That was so hot, Son. You’re a great fuck.”_

_Emily blushes again and chuckles nervously._

_“Whatever, you were the one doing all the work.”_

_Kel just shakes her head and chases a bead of sweat on Emily’s chest with her finger. _

_“Trust me, babe. That was very good for me, too.”_

_Emily doesn’t know how to respond, so instead, she just leans up to capture Kelley’s lips in another kiss. This time she can taste herself along with the unique flavor of Kelley. _

_When she pulls back, she feels bold, empowered by her post-orgasmic bliss and she looks down Kelley’s perfect body._

_“I want to touch you,” she admits and Kelley smiles like that’s exactly what she was hoping to hear and nods._

_“It’s not going to take much after that show.” _

_The older woman uses her free hand to guide Emily by the wrist down her stomach and under the band of her underwear. She has one leg tilted out to give the blonde more room to work as Emily begins to rub circles around her clit. Kelley is slick with only a small strip of hair above her pubic bone and feels amazing under Sonnett’s fingers. The brunette pulls Emily in and opens her mouth into each kiss. As the younger player uses two fingers to circle around her entrance and then back up to her clit, the kisses get messier and less focused until Kelley is just holding her close, eyes squeezed tight and mouth panting gasping breaths out. Sonnett watches it all, marveling in the intense uninhibited look of pleasure on Kelley’s face. While the brunette is known for being chaotic in group social settings, she is usually more subdued one on one. _

_When Kelley comes, it’s with a stuttering gasp and a tight grip on Sonnett’s neck._

_After, the older woman just hums and tucks her face into the crook of Emily’s neck to leave small kisses on the freckles she finds there before pulling back again._

_“That was perfect, baby.”_

And it was. Sonnett doesn’t understand how the next morning didn’t end up awkward or full of guilt and regret. She doesn’t think back on that first time very often anymore but with all their true emotions out in the open, Emily wonders how she didn’t realize sooner what would happen. It was too easy, too right, too beautifully perfect to lay together in the afterglow until they fell asleep side by side. 

She may not know yet what comes next for the pair, but just like that night in Orlando, she trusts that she and Kelley will be alright.


	4. step into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Emily reunite at national team camp and while they have little doubts between them, that doesn't mean there will be no drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is massive... hope that's okay. also, please remember that I know this is all 100% fiction and I am very very happy for Kelley and her actual gf.

Kelley gets off the plane and sighs as her head throbs and she tries to shake the sleep out of her eyes. It’s been a rough couple of days. She broke up with Sophie on Thursday after a strange day. It’s like the other woman sensed the end was near for them and overcompensated with affection and enthusiasm that the soccer player was there. Or perhaps she was just genuinely excited to spend time with Kelley after a month apart. Either way, it made the inevitable conversation even harder. The tears started early and didn’t stop until her girl- her ex shifted to anger and yelling. 

Kelley tried to keep her composure through it all but when Sophie asked her a question that hit a little too close to home- she left… 

_“There’s someone else, isn’t there? I knew this open relationship thing was a bad idea. Tell me the truth are you leaving me for another woman?”_

It still stings to think about the look on her face as Kelley failed to deny it. Up until that moment, she had justified her relationship with Emily in her mind. They weren’t doing anything wrong because she and Sophie had an agreement. Except, the agreement was just for sex with other people with no feelings attached and the truth is Kelley had broken that rule ages ago. She knew she was a little in love with the young blonde since the last off-season. By that point, though, she was well and truly addicted to Sonnett and their unique bond. The idea of stopping the physical aspect crossed her mind once or twice but she’s not exaggerating when she says it’s the best sex she’s had in her life and she missed it dearly when they were apart for too long or too caught up in World Cup pressure to indulge. 

Still, she knows what she did was fucked up and unfair to everyone involved but the reality of it didn’t hit until Sophie brokenly sunk down into the couch and let her head drop into her hands with a sad shake of her head. Kelley tried to speak up, tried to find any words that might comfort the remarkable woman in front of her, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was,

_“I’m sorry.”_

Her ex had simply laughed hotly and asked her to leave. So she did.

Kelley had made a reservation at a hotel in town just in case, so she found her way there and barely left the room for the next two days until it was time to head to the airport. 

As she drags her team suitcase through the airport toward the pick-up spot, she passes a wall of mirrors and takes in her messy hair, red eyes with matching dark rims but a mismatched outfit. Not her best look. At least she doesn’t have to worry about running into Emily yet. She knows from Horan’s Instagram that the two of them had gotten in yesterday and spent the day together. 

They haven’t seen each other since that night and subsequent morning just over two weeks ago. They texted once or twice just when one saw something that reminded them of the other. She hadn’t even realized Sonnett was planning on leaving Georgia early. It’s okay, though. The two weeks had given her plenty of time to reflect and consider her emotions. 

Kelley isn’t always the best at slowing down to check in with herself. Christen preaches mindfulness to her and she tries but it doesn’t come naturally to her. This week, though, she really put in the effort to figure out what was happening in her head and her heart. Because if she’s going to do this and be with Emily like this she wants to be ready. Kelley wants to be everything she promised to the younger woman and this feeling of devotion and need is a new one for her. She doesn’t just want to be with Sonny, she wants to be there for her.

It’s terrifying.

She must be thinking too hard because the Royals player misses the arrival of her teammate and friend, Becky Sauerbrunn. 

“KO! Hey, how are you?” Becky pulls her into a hug immediately and Kelley sinks into the feeling a little more than usual. When they pull back, Becky looks her up and down critically and shakes her head with a sigh,

“Not so good, then?”

Kelley sags her shoulders and shrugs,

“Not so simple… I don’t know how I am, honestly. I’ll let you know later, how bout that? 

The level headed defender simply wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks them both out the double doors.

The team van is already waiting and onboard they’re joined by Casey Short, Alyssa, and JJ.

“We’ve got a Royals-Red Stars group today!” JJ says when Becky and Kelley slide into their seats. Kelley smiles and quips back,

“All I see is some awesome national team defense.”

The group all start catching up on any holiday news and by the time they make it to the hotel, the brunette defender is feeling more like herself. It’s a good thing too because as soon as they make it inside and find Dawn to get their room assignments she hears,

“WORMY!”

Alex comes bustling down the hallway to wrap her in a hug.

“Did you see we’re roomies?”

She hadn’t yet, but that makes it easier. Alex pulls back and finally takes in Kelley’s appearance,

“Woah, Kel. Are you okay?”

Kelley smiles slightly and tilts her head toward the elevator,

“Can we go to the room first?”

Alex nods and links their arms together to lead them up. Kelley feels Alex’s eyes lingering on her the whole ride up. She knows her friend is taking in all the subtle and not so subtle signs that something has happened in her life. Knowing Alex, she’s also wondering why she doesn’t know what is happening. They’re best friends. Everyone knows that, but sometimes Kelley doesn’t share everything right away. One thing she definitely hasn’t shared yet is Emily. Their physical relationship, the ever-growing feelings between them or their last discussion about attempting to be together for real.

It’s not that she doesn’t think Alex will understand, but… yeah, actually that is it. Kelley knows that the striker likes Sonnett and considers her a fun young member of the team, but she’s never quite understood how close she and Kelley got so quickly. She’s used to sharing her friendships, like when they added Allie, but Sonny never seemed as interested in becoming Alex’s bestie. Reflection has also shown that Kelley wasn’t very interested in sharing Emily with her friend instead happy to keep the goofy blonde to herself

Once in the hotel room, Kelley drops her stuff on the ground and flops onto the nearest bed uncaring on if it is hers or Al’s.

“Alright, Kel. Spill because you look like a wreck and you haven’t been responding to texts in the last few days, so I know something is up.”

Kelley groans and sits back up begrudgingly. She can’t make eye contact as she picks at the comforter seam and shrugs,

“I broke up with Sophie.”

Alex is quiet, silent even, so Kelley finally looks up to see what the reaction is. The forward’s face betrays almost nothing except a subtle, resigned look to her eyes.

“Well, that’s not really the reaction I was expecting,” Kelley says, unable to keep a bite of sarcasm from her voice. Alex just rolls her eyes and moves to sit on the bed too.

“Why?”

The defender feigns ignorance for a moment,

“Why what?”

Alex elbows her side and makes Kelley keep eye contact,

“Why did you break up with her? I thought things were going well…”

Kelley doesn’t know where to start. How does she explain to her best friend that things were fine, things were good even, but the possibility of something better was enough to make her walk away? How does she make Alex understand that she thinks she’s in love with someone else when she never told her about things with Sonnett, to begin with? She isn’t even sure if she’s allowed to say anything yet with how she and Emily left off two weeks ago. So she doesn’t explain any of that yet.

“I just don’t think there’s a future there.” 

It’s not enough. She knows that and fully expects what comes next.

“Seriously, Kel? You know that’s bullshit. This is the same woman that you were willing to kiss in front of a few dozen photographers on our biggest stage ever.”

And yeah, that’s true, but part of that was just adrenaline and impulsive decision making on her side.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Al… We don’t live in the same city or even the same state. We have totally different lifestyles and goals. I loved her, I know I did, but sometimes that isn’t enough.”

Alex sighs and shakes her head. She was there when things ended between Kelley and Ann and she knows a thing or two about working for your relationship. Kelley knows she isn’t going to drop it.

“I know that. You know I know that, but if you love someone you should want to work at it. If Sophie was the one, then none of that should matter.”

“But what if she wasn’t the one?”

Alex crinkles her eyebrows together and stares at Kelley hard like she’s trying to solve a puzzle. Sometimes, Kelley hates how strong-willed Alex is. When the forward opens her mouth again, probably to push the subject more, Kelley speaks quickly to cut her off,

“Al. Please. I’m asking you to trust me on this, right now. I- I know what I’m doing.”

The other woman keeps her eyes steady and after a pause, she nods,

“Okay. But can you at least keep me in the loop next time you decide to end a multi-year relationship? It sucks showing up to camp and seeing your best friend look like she hasn’t slept in 48 hours.”

Kelley sighs in relief and nods.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been trying to process everything and I forgot that it actually helps to talk to someone. Sometimes.”

Alex wraps her in a hug and then stands up and points to the bathroom,

“Now go wash your face, do something with your hair and change out of those clothes so we can go down and see everyone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kelley salutes and goes to get ready. When they leave the room, she looks and feels better than she has since landing in D.C. four days ago. She’s actually laughing at something Tobin said when they walk into the hotel conference room turned headquarters and she almost runs into the back of a slim, hyper blonde. Sonnett is talking to Sam and Mal but turns around when she feels someone narrowly miss her.

If Kelley thought she was prepared to see Emily, she was very mistaken. She’s got that glimmer in her eye from a perfectly landed joke and an easy smile on her face that if anything grows when she realizes who is behind her. She’s beautiful and lovely and exactly what Kelley needed to see after that conversation with Alex.

“Well, hello, Kelley,” she says her head tilting slightly. 

“Sonny,” Kelley greets back and they just smile at each other for another second until Alex clears her throat.

“Hellooo,” she raises an eyebrow, unaware of why Emily might be focused in on Kelley and Kelley alone.

“Hey, Alex. How ya doing? Off-season treating you well?”

Sonnett turns her attention to the striker, but a quick smirk and glance back at Kelley tell her the truth. She is hit with the urge to wrap Emily in a hug, so she speaks back up,

“Okay, you got your greeting. Now back to me. Hi, Em,” Kelley steps forward and reaches for the blonde who lets herself be pulled into a tight albeit brief hug. Still, she feels the younger player tuck her head down a little so she’s really hugging her.

She smiles again before moving her gaze to Mal,

“You too, Mallory.” 

She gives a hug to Mal then Sam to cover her tracks.

They hear Vlatko call everyone’s attention to sitting down after that and Sonnett follows Kelley and Alex so she can sit by the brunette. It makes the older woman’s heart speed up and she is suddenly reminded of when she was a kid and running after a soccer ball with big dreams. It’s the certainty mixed with a touch of pure joy.

They sit through the opening meeting and pay close attention because it is still fresh and strange to not see Jill up there. But Vlatko is great and worthy of this position so Kelley isn’t too worried.

When they’re dismissed, Sonnett once again sticks with Kelley. There’s a subtle press of fingers on her elbow and the brunette glances over to see a questioning look on the younger player's face.

“So, how are you?”

It’s a simple question but Kelley feels the weight of something greater hidden into Emily’s words. She pauses and lets her eyes sweep over the blondes face to take in concern, anxiety, and hope behind hazel-blue eyes.

“Better now.”

It makes a smile tug at the corner of Sonnett’s mouth and the hand on her elbow drops as the defender ducks her head with a nod. They’re at the back of the group now heading toward the elevator and Kelley clears her throat quietly as they pass the front desk. Emily looks back up and the brunette nods toward the lobby silently. The Portland Thorn player gets the message and veers off track so they are separated from the team.

“What’s up?” Sonnett asks when they stop at a set of chairs near the entrance. She shrugs and looks out the window then back to subtle freckles and light eyes.

“I just wanted to say hi. I missed you,” she admits. Emily smiles,

“I missed you too, Kel… I feel like it was good though, right? Taking some time?”

Kelley nods quickly,

“Yeah. I think it was… necessary. I-,” Dawn walks by the pair and waves, making Kelley pause and scrunch her face, “I don’t really want to do this right now.”

There’s a brief look of panic on Emily’s face before Kelley rushes to continue,

“I mean like here in the lobby. Let’s do coffee in the morning.”

The blonde relaxes and smiles softly again,

“Okay. We should probably go catch up now.”

Kelley nods and darts a hand out to catch Sonnett’s fingers and squeeze tight once before rubbing her thumb across the back of her knuckles.

They walk quickly and integrate back into the small group still waiting for the next elevator. Emily is roomed with Lindsey on floor 3 so she gets off first with a bid goodnight to everyone else. When Kelley finally swipes into her own room, Alex is waiting.

Kelley slowly walks in taking in the scene in front of her. Her best friend is sitting arms crossed in the desk chair pointed directly at the door and her expression is akin to one of a dad's past curfew on a Thursday night.

“What’s up, Al?”

There’s a subtle raising of perfectly maintained eyebrows then a twist of the lips. Kelley is certain she’s about to be grounded.

“Did Sonny know?”

That’s a question. That’s a strange question…

“What?”

“Please tell me Sonnett didn’t know before me.”

Kelley shakes her head and moves to step around Alex to the bathroom,

“You’re making no sense.”

Alex huffs and rolls her eyes,

“Did you tell Sonnett about your breakup with Sophie,” there’s a pause in which Alex tilts her head, “before me?”

Kelley swallows hard and forces out a laugh,

“Alex, are you jealous?”

Alex scowls and gestures a hand out with a shake,

“Can you just answer the question?”

Kelley rolls her eyes with a sigh. Her best friend is intense and a little insane.

“I haven’t talked to Em in two weeks. You’re the first person I talked to after the break-up. Okay?”

Alex sags her shoulders and nods, letting her anger dissipate. Kelley lets out a breath of relief when the forward leans back in a casual stance again,

“Okay… So what were you talking about back there?”

Kelley gestures toward the bathroom again and raises an eyebrow,

“Can I pee before I am subjected to this apparent interrogation?”

Alex has the decency to look a little shameful at her aggressive questions and waves Kelley off. Once inside, the defender washes her hands and looks at herself in the mirror. She’s preparing herself to lie her way out of this when suddenly she remembers another moment of reflection in the mirror. Red-eyed and guilty this morning. Kelley clenches her jaw and the image of Sophie as she told the stubborn woman to leave when she couldn’t say anything. She can’t keep lying and keeping secrets.

Kelley bursts out the door, much to the surprise of Alex who had moved to sit in bed. Her eyes are wide as she looks upon the breathless defender who blurts out, 

“I think I’m in love with Sonnett.”

Saying it out loud makes all the thoughts crowding her head stand still and while she should be paying attention to Alex’s reaction Kelley can’t help the small smile that graces her face. Because it’s true and now that she has acknowledged it she wants to walk straight out the door and find Emily to tell her. Her heart is steady and her breathing evens out and maybe everyone was wrong all along because this doesn’t feel like butterflies it feels like home in the form of a statement.

“Wait, seriously? Sonnett like Emily Sonnett?”

The defender snaps back to reality and her best friend who is now sitting straight up with a look that combines shock and confusion.

“No, Emma. Of course, Emily,” Kelley quips and Alex scrunches her eyebrows together as she tries to put it all together.

“What? Since when? Is that why you broke up with Sophie?”

Kelley moves to sit down in the other bed, angling her body towards Alex. She knows by now that her friend will have a million questions about this so she prepares for a long night.

“I don’t know exactly when but I think sometime around last March. We spent a lot of time together in the off-season and when it came time for us to go back to club, I realized how much I missed her being around.”

Alex raises her eyebrows and her lips go thin.

“You’ve known this for almost a year and you’re just now telling me! What the fuck, Kel? And what about Sophie? Does Sonnett even like you back? Please tell me this isn’t why you broke up with Sophie.”

Kelley shrugs because for so long she didn’t think there was enough to tell and honestly, she didn’t think Alex would be very supportive. Her best friend was a big fan of Sophie and she has voiced her love of their relationship on many occasions. How would she react if Kelley admitted to emotionally cheating on her for almost a full year? And while Alex may know about their open relationship, in theory, Kelley knew the forward would have an opinion on her practicing it with a teammate.

“I don’t need a lecture, Al. I am sorry I never shared it with you but can you really blame me? I knew you’d react like this. I mean I just admitted I love someone and I get nothing but questions and doubt from you!”

Alex gets quiet and looks Kelley up and down with a serious expression before quietly asking,

“You know I only want what’s best for you, Kel.”

For some reason, those words take the small embers glowing in Kelley’s stomach and make it into a burning fire. Because it’s bullshit. She knows Alex cares but she’s fucking 31 now. They’re not kids stumbling through life just trying to remember to do their laundry once a week. She can decide for herself what’s best.

“Yeah, sure as long as it lines up with what you want, Al.”

It sounds mean as she says it but she wants it to be mean. She wants Alex to feel bad about it and she isn’t sure why this is all coming up now, but she doesn’t think long about it. Alex scrunches her face and shakes her head, her eyes moving into a glare.

“That’s not fair.”

Kelley scoffs and stands up pacing up the aisle between the beds before stopping and turning to face the frustrated striker.

“Don't talk to me about fair. Nothing has been fair since we walked into this room. Not fair is having to break up with Sophie and know that I didn’t even give her a fair chance. What’s not fair is finding an amazing woman and committing to her then having the universe drop a bomb in the form of a funny and sweet fucking 24-year-old. I don’t want to hear about fair.”

With that statement, Alex opens her mouth (maybe to protest maybe to apologize) but Kelley just holds up a hand, shakes her head and then walks out the room without a word. 

She isn’t sure where she’s going at first and when she punches the buttons of the elevator once then again hard when it doesn’t light up, she realizes she’s crying. The defender wipes her face roughly and blinks hard to stem the tears. Maybe it isn’t a good idea but when she finds herself in front of door 308, there’s no other place she can think to be and knocks quickly. Kelley steps back and then the door is opening and Emily is standing there looking confused but delighted until she takes in the older woman’s distressed expression and tearful eyes.

“Kelley… what happened? Come here,” Emily steps forward automatically to wrap an arm across Kelley’s shoulder and tuck her in close. Her other hand lands on the back of her head and while Kelley has always known that Emily had a couple inches on her she’s never felt as small as she does right now in the blonde’s arms. Kelley sniffs again and digs her fingers into the soft fabric of an old college t-shirt that Emily is wearing. The shirt smells like her detergent and Sonnett herself and when the brunette closes her eyes she can imagine it’s just the two of them back in her Atlanta apartment drinking beer and cooking dinner. The fantasy pops when she hears,

“Who was it, Son?” 

She opens her eyes to see Lindsey pop her head around the corner and spy the two of them wrapped up in the doorway.

“Oh, what’s up, O’Hara?”

Kelley forces a shaky grin and pulls back with a shrug,

“Alex and I got in a fight.”

Lindsey and Emily both show their surprise and concern as Sonnett leads them both into the main room.

“You okay? Was it bad?” Lindsey asks the questions and Sonnett just watches, taking in every minute change of Kelley’s demeanor and expression. When she sees the brunette’s shoulder tighten and her mouth flatten, she steps in,

“You don’t have to talk about it. If you don’t want to, I mean. Unless you do?”

Kelley shakes her head slowly and turns toward the beds. When she notices an Adidas hat and a familiar phone on one, she flops back on to it and scoots to the pillows. She knows she guessed right when Emily situates herself right next to her. Their knees and their elbows brush but nothing else. Still, Kelley can feel the way the younger player is watching her carefully. Her eyes soft and full of concern, yet understanding. Finally, though, Kelley can’t take the quiet and speaks up,

“I’m fine, guys. Just go back to whatever you were doing when I knocked. I just need a distraction…”

Lindsey glances between the two defenders then shrugs, her hand landing on the remote to turn the volume back up.

“Okay, hope you like Legally Blonde then.”

And if she’s being honest she never loved the film but when Emily provides commentary throughout the comedy that makes her laugh harder than the actual dialogue it doesn’t matter. She lets the fight with Alex take up less and less space in her mind until the credits are rolling and Sonnett is yawning next to her.

“Do you wanna stay the night? I have some extra clothes.”

She doesn’t have to mention that Kelley is welcome in her bed. The older player accepts the invitation and clothes with a smile and when they all turn off the lights and say goodnight, she scoots closer so her knees brush the back of Emily’s legs. There’s a moment when the blonde moves away and Kelley feels her heart drop but then Sonnett’s turning over and tucking herself into Kelley’s space. Their legs tangle together under the comforter and an arm comes up to lay across her waist and if Kelley leaves a kiss to the top of Emily’s head it’s light enough to deny.

Kelley wakes up on her back, curtains blocking out any of the early morning light and a warm body beside her. A quick glance at the alarm clock shows it’s just shy of 7 AM. She turns her head the other way to see a sleeping Emily, curled up on her side. There’s one hand in a fist under her slightly open mouth and hair sprawling across the pillow as she breathes slow and steady. She looks adorable and so peaceful and Kelley feels bad when she reaches over to brush a hand across her hair and then curl her fingers around one small ear. Sonnett wakes with a little gasp and fluttering eyelids. She looks confused yet still at peace when she leans into the hand by her cheek and lets her eyes focus in on the freckled brunette in front of her. Kelley brings a finger to her lips to keep them quiet then points toward the door and smiles softly,

“Wanna talk?”

Emily blinks hard a few times and yawns before nodding. Without a word, they both change into their team sweats and leave the room and Lindsey behind. The young blonde seems only partially awake as she shuffles down the hallway and leans into Kelley’s side as they wait for the elevator. It doesn’t take but a moment for them to get downstairs at this time. They find a spot in the hotel cafe area that is empty and settle in with their cups of coffee steaming between them. They start off slow, just a 

“How’s Emma?” 

Then move toward a,

“I wish you could have tasted it.”

Finally landing on,

“So, why are we really out here?”

Kelley smiles and tilts her head,

“You mean you don’t want to talk about your mini-vacation with Lindsey at 7AM?”

Emily rolls her eyes and takes another sip of coffee.

“You know I’m happy to talk about anything with you at any time, but… I can’t say I don’t have other things on my mind right now.”

Kelley nods and lets a hand slip across to brush against Sonnett’s. The blonde flips her hand so she can link their fingers together and the older woman wonders when she got so confident in her affections. She feels like she needs to catch up so she scoots forward in her seat and lets an ankle hook around Sonnett’s below.

“I know. Hey, I’m sorry about just showing up like that last night.”

Emily just shrugs and rubs her thumb across Kelley’s knuckles,

“It’s okay. Do you want to tell me about the fight now?”

Kelley considers it for a second but it all seems so stupid and petty now. All she wants to talk about is them. She wants to lay it all out there and hear what Emily has to say. She wants to be at the point where she can lean across the table and capture the young defender’s lips in her own,

“I do, but I’ve gotta say something else first.”

Emily nods and stays quiet, waiting patiently as Kelley gathers her thoughts.

“I hated not seeing you this past couple of weeks. I broke up with my girlfriend four days ago and somehow the worst part of my week is not getting to call you whenever I wanted. But I understand why we did it and I really spent a lot of time thinking about what I want and how I feel. The longer I thought, the more simple it became.” Kelley takes a deep breath and squeezes the blonde’s fingers before saying, 

“Em, I love you. I’m in love with you and not just a little bit I’m like capital L, think about you all the time, want to spend every day with you in love. And maybe I’m overstepping here because I know we aren’t even together, yet, I hope. But if we’re going to do this, I wanted to start off being completely honest about how I feel. And you’re just smiling at me? Is that a good sign?”

Kelley trails off once she realizes how long she’s been talking and that Emily is grinning back at her, looking giddy and smitten.

“Yeah, Kel, I’d say it’s a pretty good sign. So… you’re in love with me? Are you sure?”

The older player rolls her eyes and leans across the table to tuck a hand behind Sonnett’s neck and pull her into a hard kiss. She knows this isn’t their first kiss not even their hundredth, but it’s definitely her favorite. Emily tastes like coffee and cherry chapstick, but also beginnings and happiness and love, love, love.

When they pull apart, Sonnett is pink-cheeked and smiling as she says,

“I love you too, ya know.”

Kelley can’t help the laughter that bubbles out at that, making her head tilt back and then come back as she says,

“Thank God. This would have been so awkward.”

Emily is laughing too now and they must look insane sitting in this hotel breakfast area, drinking their coffee at 7:15 and confessing their love, but Kelley’s only regret is that it isn’t a Waffle House for her Sonny.

They link their fingers together again and just look at each other for a moment. Both a little unbelieving in the morning light.

“Wait, what about Alex?”

Kelley groans and slouches back again.

“It was stupid. She just made some comments when I told her I broke it off with Sophie and then made some more comments when I told her I was in love with you. Well, technically I told her I thought I was in love with you but still.”

Emily furrows her eyebrows and squeezes her lips into a small grimace. As much as the comments bothered Kelley, she also knows that Alex was just caught off guard and if given another chance could have a better reaction. She doesn’t want this to ruin anything between her new lover and her best friend, so she speaks up quickly again.

“I don’t think she actually meant anything by it, Em. I’ll talk to her again today,” the older woman explains hoping this will subdue Sonnett in the meantime. Luckily, the blonde just shrugs,

“Okay, Kel. I trust you. It just really sucked when I opened the door to see you looking so upset. Probably has something to do with that whole love thing.”

Kelley smirks and leans in to say,

“You mean how in loooove you are with me?”

Emily rolls her eyes,

“Whatever, that’s big talk from someone who just confessed they think about me all the time and can't live without me.”

Kelley scoffs and shakes her head,

“Okay, woah, don’t me regret this already.”

“Regret what?”

Emily says it with a look of innocence and Kelley is tempted to keep teasing but what comes out instead is,

“Asking you to be my girlfriend.”

The joking grin on Emily’s face shifts to something softer as she chuckles sweetly,

“Yeah, Kel, of course. It’s about time we booed up,” she ends the statement with a wink that makes Kel roll my eyes. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ the older brunette thinks, already aware of what their age difference means.

“I hope you come with some sort of translator.”

Emily shakes her head with a grin and suddenly the alarm on her phone goes off. It’s 7:30 and time for everyone to wake up. The two newly defined lovers stand begrudgingly and start the walk back to their rooms to get ready. As they near the elevator, Kelley feels the younger player reach out and link their hands together again. The simplest action that causes her heart to speed up.

In the elevator, the doors close and Kelley tugs on their joined hands to pull Sonnett close and leave a soft kiss on her lips just before the car reaches the third floor. It makes her heart soar when she says, “See you later, baby girl,” with a wink and Emily blushes scarlet and bite her lip as she gets off with a small wave.

A few early risers are starting to leave their room and Kelley gets a couple of strange looks as she smiles her way down the hallway, coffee in hand. She’s still floating on a cloud of her perfect morning when she gets to her own door. Kelley knows what awaits her on the other side but nothing can make her day bad at this point.

The defender walks in to see Alex tugging on a jacket, already dressed.

“Oh! Kelley… I- I was actually about to go find you.”

Kelley stops and tilts her head with a shrug,

“Well! Here I am!” she smiles, slightly. She wants Alex to know that there is an opportunity for peace. The forward looks confused as she settles the jacket on her shoulder and eyes Kelley’s coffee, small grin, and casual stance.

“Okay…You look really happy,” she notes and Kelley chuckles.

“That’s cause I am, Al.”

Alex nods and bites her lip then suddenly says,

“I’m sorry.”

Kelley raises an eyebrow and tilts her head down waiting for her friend to continue. Alex gets the message and sighs while sitting on the one unmade bed,

“Look, I was being dumb yesterday. It’s your life and your choice who to be with. All I want is for you to be happy and you are right now so that’s good enough for me.”

Kelley sits next to the other brunette and leans into her side,

“Thanks, Al. I know I kind of overreacted yesterday but it’s been a weird couple of weeks and I had a few rough days before now so you know.”

Kelley shrugs a little and Alex nods with a low chuckle. They lean on each other for a second before Alex pulls away and eyes her critically,

“Okay, now that we’ve settled that. Where did you go last night and why are you so happy now? Spill everything.”

Kelley smirks and leans back with a satisfied sigh,

“I went to Sonnett’s room.”

Alex hops a little in her seat and raises both eyebrows at her friend,

“I knew it! What happened? Does she like you back? I want the whole story now, wormy!”

Kelley laughs and shakes her head, ready to blow her friend's mind with a simple,

“Well, she's my girlfriend so I sure hope she does.”

Alex’s jaw drops and she turns fully to face Kelley now,

“What? When did this happen?” 

The defender smiles again, remembering this morning and waking up next to the adorable sleeping blonde, then sitting at that tiny table and playing subtle footsie as they confessed their love. She hopes she never loses that smile when she remembers this morning.

“This morning, but if I’m being honest, dude… We’ve been hooking up since SheBelieves in 2018.”

Alex jumps up at that and just about yells,

“Two years! Oh my god, Kelley! Are you serious? What the fuck?”

Then she holds a hand out and says quieter,

“To clarify, only saying what the fuck to you not telling me! I mean this definitely changes things. I can’t believe you’ve slept with Sonny… How was it? Must be pretty good,” Alex trails off as she tries to comprehend this new information. Kelley just tries not to laugh at her best friend. It feels good, really good, to finally share this. And to Alex’s last question? All the defender can think of is her good girl, naked and spent on whatever bed they used, begging for more.

“Alex… I can’t even begin to describe it. Definitely, the best I’ve ever had, though.”

The striker slaps her arm a couple of times and sits back down with a huff.

“I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me like this. Who knew?”

Kelley knows she should be glad that Alex isn’t more angry about this two-year secret so she is ready to answer all questions honestly.

“No one, I think. At least, I didn’t tell anyone. I don’t think Em did either. Although, Christen might have been catching on…”

The seems to please Alex since it’s not just her in the dark.

“I’m kinda impressed. You guys hid that really well…”

Kelley smirks as she remembers something,

“Yeah, especially since you basically walked in on us after World Cup Qualifiers.”

“Oh my god! You told me you guys got carried away fighting over the remote!”

Kelley laughs and nods, remembering that night when what had started as the two friends wrestling for control of the tv had shifted into them aggressively making out on the older defender’s bed. They had sprung apart when they heard the digital lock, but Alex had commented on their messy hair and red faces. Of course, Kelley had won and they got to watch Great British Bake Off that night.

“Technically, not a lie…”

Alex has a face of subtle rage and shock at herself when there’s a knock at the door and the teammates realize they need to be down at breakfast right now. They both hop up and make their way out to the hallway where Allie is waiting for them, looking confused at their tardiness.

“Come on, wookies! I’m craving yogurt and Lindsey will have eaten like four bowls by now!”

Luckily, there are no further questions asked about Kelley and Emily’s relationship as they make their way downstairs to join the rest of the team. As soon as the three friends walk in, Kelley locks eyes with Sonnett who was staring at the door in anticipation. The brunette raises an eyebrow when she takes in her girlfriend’s slightly annoyed face as she shovels scrambled eggs into her mouth. Emily just tilts her head at Lindsey, Mal, and Rose who seem to be discussing something in-depth, but stop suddenly when they see Kelley walk in. Not ready to see what’s going on with the young squad, the defender takes her time making her own plate before making her way toward their table. Allie starts to say something, but Alex shushes her with a quick,

“I’ll explain later, let her go.”

“What the fuck is up, gremlins?” Kelley asks with a grin as she plops into the empty seat by Emily and across from Mal.

“Oh, come on, Kel. That’s no name to call your girlfriend,” Rose says with a mischievous look, giving up their information immediately. Kelley just wiggles her eyebrows,

“Duh. Good thing I wasn’t talking to her and just you nerds,” then she shifts her gaze over to Emily, smiles sweetly and quickly pecks her cheek,

“Hi, babe.”

Sam, who up until that point had been ignoring the rest of her friends, does a spit take.

“Wait! Y’all weren’t kidding?”

“Gross, Sam!” Mal says as she wipes the coffee off her lap.

“Jesus Christ, dude. I told you like five times we weren’t. Also, Kelley, please never be that sickening around me again, I can’t handle Sonnett looking like a kid with a school crush it’s unnatural,” Lindsey chimes in with a shake of her head, but then she smiles softly and adds,

“Congrats, though. Glad you guys finally got your act together.”

Kelley feels her heart swell as her girlfriend’s best friend gives her approval. She’d never admit it to Horan’s face, but it was a big deal to her since she knows how protective the tall blonde is of her bestie. Emily rolls her eyes at all of their mixed reactions but under the table her foot hooks with Kelley’s.

“You guys are all annoying and I hate you and if I wasn’t insanely happy right now, I’d leave, okay?” 

They spend the rest of breakfast being interrogated by the goon squad, only getting a rest when it comes time for the morning briefing before everyone disperses to get ready to get on the bus for practice.

It’s not until they’re in the locker room about to go out that Kelley and Emily get another semi-private moment together.

“Hey, I didn’t get to ask. How was it with Alex this morning?”

Kelley smiles and eyes her best friend from across the space. They’d told Allie about Kelley’s new relationship status on the bus ride over and the blonde had taken it better than Alex.

“She apologized and told me she was happy for me. We’re cool now although I wouldn’t be surprised if you get some sort of ‘don’t break my best friend’s heart’ spiel by the end of camp.”

Emily laughs and nods, leaning down to pull her socks up to her knees. Kelley has given her shit for her high socks on many occasions, but she secretly loves how the younger player looks with them up. It’s just another adorable thing that Kelley can add to her list of reasons to love Sonny. It’s a pretty long list.

“I told Lindsey to skip it, but I doubt she’ll listen so I’d expect one too,” she admits. The brunette woman just shrugs and stands up, turning back to give Emily a hand up too.

“I think I can handle, Horan. You against Alex, though? She can be intense, babe.”

Emily takes the hand and allows herself to be pulled up but pouts slightly, her face scrunching up and lips pursing in a way that makes Kelley wants to wrap her hands around both her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss.

“I can’t believe you! I am more than capable of handling myself. I got punched in the face once, ya know?”

They walk outside by side and Kelley throws her head back with a laugh as she remembers that game and the memes that came out of it.

“Yeah, of course. I also know that you pouted for a week after that.”

Emily raises both her arms in outrage,

“I lost a crown and got a black eye! It hurt!”

They both burst into laughter after that and when they calm down, Kelley tucks a blonde hair behind her girl’s ear and winks,

“Well, don’t worry, baby. If Alex gets too scary, I’ll protect you.”

Emily rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are a little pink as they line up for warm-ups.

The thing that surprises Kelley the most is how little everything changes. By the end of the second day of camp, everyone on the team is aware that Kelley and Emily are a thing and they receive a multitude of reactions. It’s every variation between surprise, delight, and confusion as to what took so long. Becky had just looked between the two of them, nodded then looked at Kelley,

“So guess the answer is really good, huh?”

Emily was confused, but Kelley just smiled and nodded back.

“Alright, then. Love you guys.”

At those words, Sonnett beams and loudly proclaims her own love back to the veteran defender. Kelley fakes a stern expression to give a warning,

“Woah, there, Becky. Please don’t take my girl just because you can.” 

This had resulted in a riveting duet of Jolene where the couple had subbed in Becky’s name and it worked incredibly well. It also confirmed to everyone that Kelley and Emily would continue to be just as chaotic as girlfriends as they were as friends.

On the last night before they moved locations, Alex gives Kelley a gift,

“I’m gonna sleep in Allie’s room tonight.”

Kelley looks up from her phone and eyes her friend with suspicion.

“Why?”

The brunette looks at her like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I thought you could use an empty room.”

“Okay, yeah, I understand why but… Why now?”

Alex just shrugs as she shoves her toiletry bag into her backpack.

“I guess I feel bad about how camp started… Are you really questioning this right now or should I call Sonny over myself?”

Kelley shakes her head quickly and jumps up to usher Alex out of the room,

“Nope! Thanks, friend! See ya in the morning!”

Alex laughs and waves goodbye as she makes her way to their other friend’s suite. Kelley wastes no time in texting her girlfriend,

“Guess who has a room to herself tonight?”

It only takes a second for Emily to read it and respond,

“I’ll be there in five”

It might seem a little eager but the fact that they haven’t yet consummated their new relationship is prevalent in both of their minds. Besides some light making out in the back of the bus, there has been no time for any sort of fun, so when Kelley hears a knock at the door a few minutes later she jumps up to let the blonde in.

“Hi, baby,” she says as she pulls Emily in to kiss her. The younger woman is smiling as she kisses back, but the smile melts away when Kelley uses her weight to pin Emily against the wall and lick into her mouth. Their bodies meet and fit together as perfectly as always as Kelley tilts her head up and snakes one hand around the back of her neck. It’s bruising yet tender the way she sucks on the blonde’s tongue then bites at her lip. She feels Emily widen her stance so one of the veteran player’s thighs can slot between her legs and she returns the favor by rocking into the new space. Her other hand is scratching down the blonde’s side, gripping onto her toned ass or making it’s way back up press against Emily’s throat. Kelley can’t stay still for long when she hears her girlfriend whimper into their kiss, so she leads them back toward her bed. She guides Sonnett down gently and follows her up the bed.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this so much, baby girl. I love you so much,” Kelley says, pulling away to look down at Emily. The blonde is breathing heavy and her pupils are blown as she bites her lip and threads a hand through the brunette’s thick hair.

“I love you, babe, but I’ve really missed Miss. Kelley,” she admits, quietly and Kelley groans and drops her head to rest against her girlfriend’s collarbone for a second. When she lifts her head back up, she’s smirking and cocky once again.

“I hope you’re ready to prove that, baby girl.”

Emily nods quickly her eyes wide and innocent then she cranes her neck up to capture the older woman’s lips in another kiss.

“Yes, Miss. Kelley. I just wanna be good for you tonight,” Sonnett says completely aware of the effect those words will have on her dominant girlfriend.

“Fuck, you are always so good for me, baby. Now, strip,” Kelley commands, rolling away for a second to give the blonde room to take her clothes off. Emily pulls her shirt off first, revealing a black sports bra then pushes her joggers down, toeing off her shoes. She has on her Calvin Klein underwear and while usually, Kelley loves to look at her girl in those tonight Sonnett makes a show off slipping them off her hips and kicking them off. Once completely nude, she lays back down with her knees bent slightly to give her girlfriend a view of her already wet pussy. Kelley lets her eyes trace all the way down the blonde’s perfect body and swallows hard as she takes in the perky pink nipples and the gentle curve of Emily’s hips. She’s seen this body so many times before but it’s all different now. Now that she knows that it isn’t just about bodies… She wants to relearn every inch, every nook, every sensitive spot. She wants to take her time. 

Kelley makes short work of removing her own clothes then rejoins Emily on the bed. She kisses her gently, slowing them down and lets a hand journey lightly down the blonde’s side. They melt together, skin to skin, nothing left between them. It makes her gasp when their breasts rub together, goosebumps erupting across Emily’s stomach when Kelley rubs her thumb under one nipple. Kelley kisses her way across Sonnett’s jaw and down her neck, leaving a small bite to the sensitive skin behind her ear. The brunette licks a strip across her collarbone then kisses down her sternum.

“So beautiful, baby girl. I can’t believe you’re mine,” she says just before sucking a hard nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Emily is arching under her with breaths coming out in little gasps.

“I’m yours, Miss. Kelley. Only yours.”

Kelley hums her approval as she pulls at the wet nipple with her teeth then lets go to move to the other side. Her hands are everywhere unable to choose a spot when every inch of Emily is perfect and hers for the taking.

“My boobs,” Kelley says as she nips at the soft flesh on the other side then moves back up.

“My lips,” she continues punctuating her statement with a hard kiss. She keeps going, moving her mouth across Emily’s body and claiming every spot she finds.

“My tummy.”

“My fingers.”

“My ass.”

“My hips.”

Emily is shaking and on edge by the time Kelley settles between her legs and smiles wide before saying,

“And definitely my pussy.”

She places a gentle kiss on soaked lips then when Sonnett whimpers loudly at the lack of pressure, she licks from her center all the way up. It makes her girlfriend cry out loudly,

“Oh! Yes!”

So she does it again then again, lapping up as much of the delicious taste of Emily as she can. There are two hands in her hair, gripping on and pulling every time she reaches the blonde’s sensitive clit. When all she can hear is Emily begging, “Please, Miss. Kelley, please, please,” like a prayer above her, Kelley pushes into her dripping cunt with her tongue and flicks it up and down. She knows it won’t take long for the beautiful woman below her to come now, so Kelley speeds up. She alternates between fucking her girlfriend as deep as she can reach with her tongue and swirling it around her swollen clit until the younger woman is snapping her hips up with every thrust and moaning with no words left to say.

Finally, Kelley brings one hand from its place holding onto a strong thigh and slips two fingers inside of Emily, pressing up on that spot as she sucks on the blonde’s clit. Sonnett comes with a gasp, her back arching up hard and her head thrown back. Kelley’s never seen anything as gorgeous as her girlfriend as she comes. She never holds back because she knows that Kelley wants the whole show every time and she’s a good girl.

The older player brings her girlfriend down slowly, pumping in and out of her pulsing cunt until Emily collapses back and her grip loosens from Kelley’s hair.

“You’re amazing,” Kelley says with awe in her voice. She crawls back up the blonde’s slim body and wipes her face with the back of her hand before kissing Emily thoroughly. Her mouth tastes like cum and her fingers are sticky and they’ll probably both need a shower, but first, they just kiss.

“After that? You’re definitely the amazing one, babe.”

Kelley just shakes her head and lets her weight rest on the blonde’s side as she uses her clean hand to trace a line from Emily’s temple to her chin then grabs there to guide her into another kiss.

“Come on, let’s go take a shower together.”

They move to the bathroom and Kelley turns on the shower to let it get hot as she finds a couple of clean towels. Emily just leans against the counter, content to let her girlfriend get everything ready as she concentrates on keeping her legs steady beneath her.

Once under the hot stream of water, neither can resist coming back together again and soon Sonnet’s back is against the tile wall as Kelley fucks her with three fingers.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes, Miss. Kelley. Fuck me harder, baby,” Emily pants, one leg wrapped around the brunette’s waist and the other doing little to support her without Kelley’s help. Kelley growls into her throat and uses her hips to power her thrusts into Sonnett’s tight pussy. 

“That’s right, baby girl. You love it when I fuck you like this, huh? You want me to stretch out your little cunt and take you against the wall.”

Emily whines and nods as her nails scratch down Kelley’s back, uncaring that they will probably leave marks that last past morning.

“What a good girl. I can’t wait till I can take you home and fuck you deep with my cock. You’d like that, huh? If I tied you up then fucked you hard as you come over and over again?”

That’s just one of the things Kelley wants to do to her baby girl. Now that they’re official she has no doubts that she will have the opportunity. She can’t wait to spend years fucking this amazing woman in every way Emily can imagine.

“I’m gonna come, Miss. Kelley. Can I come?” Sonnett asks when the older player uses her thumb to rub her clit.

“Yes, baby girl. Come for me.”

Emily has her second mind-stopping orgasm of the night as her pussy tightens around Kelley’s fingers.

Kelley holds her through it and when Sonnett comes back down she is there, placing light kisses all over Emily’s face.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

The younger player sighs and nuzzles into the damp, warm skin in the crook of Kelley’s nap.

“Tired. Happy. Really glad I get to cuddle with you all night.”

“Cuddle buddies!!”

Kelley grins gleefully and rubs her hands up and down Emily’s sides a couple times now that the blonde is standing on her own. It makes the young woman giggle and shakes her head. She pushes on Kelley’s shoulders to guide her back into the shower stream.

“How do you do that?”

The brunette grabs the body wash and starts to lather up but looks at the blonde with crinkled eyes and a subtly raised eyebrow.

“What? Shower?”

Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she maneuvers her way under the stream.

“Go from being super sexy and in charge lady to adorable happy go lucky you.”

Kelley shrugs with a half-grin,

“I don’t know. When I’m with you, I just feel comfortable to show every part of myself… I don’t feel like I have to be any one version of Kelley. I know that if I’m feeling silly and fun you’ll join in but I also know that if I want to chill and read a book you’ll sit there with me in the quiet. Probably doodling,” Kelley winks and smiles at the last part and Emily just shakes her head and grabs the older woman’s face and pulls her in for a passionate, solid kiss.

“I love you so much,” she mumbles as she pulls away a centimeter then kisses her girlfriend again.

Kelley just smiles and watches the drops of water collect on the ends of light eyelashes. She thinks about how in a week they’ll be flying home to Atlanta to spend the rest of their offseason together. Maybe they’ll make s'mores by the fire at her parents when they get back. Her mom will definitely want to invite the Sonnetts over for dinner when she finds out and Erin will be smug saying she knew all along. Kelley pictures spending nights in bed, wrapped up in each other as she makes Emily come undone then waking up in the morning and going on a run to their favorite coffee shop. She knows that when it comes time for them both to return to their club teams it will be hard, but she also knows that they will always have their homes in Atlanta. How fitting it is that Kelley would travel the world and live in half a dozen cities to find herself in love with a Georgia girl. 

To think that just a few years ago, Emily was just the new rookie, nervously stepping onto the field with a fire that Kelley recognized right away as a need to prove herself. Now they were World Cup Champions together and Sonny had settled into her heart like she was coming home. 

“I love you too, Em.”


End file.
